Angel and The Beast
by Himkyu
Summary: Seungcheol, si Monster yang percaya takdir baik akan menimpanya jika percaya ramalan. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Jeonghan 'si Malaikat', ia mengira semua menjadi kesialan. Hmm.. atau dia hanya salah paham? Ini sial, atau justru keberuntungan? / SEVENTEEN's fic/JeongCheol/SeungHan/Romance Humor/Yaoi
1. Devil meet the Angel

**Angel and The Beast**

Himkyu's Present

 **SEVENTEEN fic_JungCheol / SeungHan ( x Jeonghan)**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN's cast are owned by PLEDIS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"Apa jadinya jika bidadari sekolah dan iblis mematikan menjadi sepasang kekasih?"_

.

.

.

.

Belum usai masa hiatus, Miyu udah gatel pingin bikin fic lagi. Miyu lagi gatel-gatelnya dengan couple terunyu, mamah-papah SEVENTEEN ini. Jadi sebagai penyegar, Miyu baru bisa menyuguhkan openingnya (jadi harap maklum masih cukup pendek chapter ini). All 7stan! Happy reading ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketak-ketik _keyboard_ laptop saat itu begitu asyik terdengar dalam satu ruangan sarat kegelapan. Lampu tidak ada yang dihidupkan, dan penghuni bergumul dalam selimutnya. Cahaya laptop cukup menerangi dunia sempitnya yang ia huni sendiri dalam _goa_ selimut yang cukup menyesakkan. _Mouse_ nya mengklik bagian gambar di dalam monitor. Dentang tengah malam telah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu. Namun dirinya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan memasuki alam tidur.

 **Horoscope today , Leo (23 Juli-22Agustus)**

 _ **Colour**_ **: Red**

 _ **Stuff :**_ **Bracelet**

"Jadi, hari ini merah, _ya_?"

Pemuda dengan alis tebalnya itu, tampak berpikir matang akan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia menutup monitor dan melompat dari balutan selimutnya. Melempar punggung dengan posisi terbaik di atas ranjangnya, tak lupa menerawang sejenak ke atas langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kupakai…"

Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan puas. Hingga gedoran pintu terdengar dari luar,

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! PERGI TIDUR, ATAU KAU TIDAK DAPAT JATAH SARAPANMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namaku adalah Choi Seungcheol. Umurku saat ini sudah 17 tahun. Aku lahir pada tanggal 8 Agustus, berzodiak Leo.

Di sekolah ini, tempat sekarang aku berdiri, Yunseo High School, adalah sekolah swasta khusus laki-laki yang terletak di Seoul. Tidak ada yang spesial dari sekolah ini—menurutku. Tidak juga ada laki-laki satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatianku untuk dijadikan teman.

Ya, pengecualian untuk 3 orang idiot yang kini tengah berlari meneriaki tidak waras namaku. Pria dengan wajah blasteran Amerika dan terlihat _bahkan_ lebih 'bad boy' , bernama Choi Vernon, zodiac Aquarius. Pemuda dengan wajah tampan, namun paling tidak bisa diam, Won Woo, zodiac Cancer. Dan satu lagi yang…eumm… mungkin tampan dan 'normal', Kim Mingyu, Zodiac Aries.

Yah.. mereka tidak dikatakan teman juga, karena mereka hanyalah 'bawahanku'.

"Hey, Seungcheol. Kau hampir telat lagi , hebat juga kau bisa datang 5 menit sebelum bel. Tidak biasa." Wonwoo, pemuda sok tampan ini sudah merangkulku dan tertawa tidak jelas hingga membuatku memicing padanya.

"Lihat-lihat! Kau pakai kaos merah sekarang! Padahal kemarin kau ditegur pakai kaos warna hitam." Vernon, pemuda kurang ajar satu ini menarik-narik kaosku hingga angin luar bahkan meniup bagian perutku yang terbuka. Aku langsung menghajarnya hingga ia terperosok ke tanah. Tapi, ia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa bercanda. "Kau mau mati ternyata, Seungcheol."

Dari ketiganya, aku memperhatikan Mingyu yang hanya berdiri keren dan tertawa kecil. Sejauh ini ia tidak membuatku jengkel dengan perlakuannya. Tapi perlakuan semua perempuan di sekolah ini yang membuatku mual, terpesona dengan sosok _atletis_ Mingyu dan segala kesempurnaannya. Menghiraukan siapa pria paling 'menakutkan' di sekolah ini tengah jengkel bukan kepalang.

Mungkin sejauh ini, kami layaknya siswa normal dan baik hati yang dapat berbaur dengan siswa lainnya. Dengan tingkah menyedihkan 2 pemuda keparat, 1 pemuda tampan _nan_ angelic, dan aku, sebagai si pemuda dengan watak dingin, tidak setuju untuk disamakan dengan para siswa lemah di sekolah ini.

 **Splash!**

Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata besar memuakkannya, dengan sangat tidak hati-hati malah menjatuhkan sebotol tinta hitam yang dibawanya. Apa yang terjadi membuatku sangat murka. Baju merah sebagai jimat keberuntunganku, luntur dengan warna gelap yang tidak kuharapkan.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di lorong sekolah dan melihat kejadian naas ini pun, terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun setelah aku mendecak jengkel dan memelotot kasar pada si culun sialan ini.

 **GREP**

Aku menjambak rambutnya tanpa ampun.

"Sudah punya mata empat, masih belum bisa melihat juga, _eum_?" nadaku tegas. Saliva pemuda di hadapanku begitu berat ditelannya. Hingga membuatku mendecih jijik melihat aksi memohon maafnya yang berulang kali ia perlihatkan. Aku tidak sudi mengampuni.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja, kau tidak usah memakai ini—" aku melepas kacamatanya. Menyodorkannya pada Vernon yang berdiri mengikik bagai kuda, dan menerima senang hati kacamatanya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si idiot di sampingku tanpa kuberi perintah.

"Kumohon, Seungcheol- _ah_. Kembalikan kacamataku." Matanya menyipit mencoba mencari-cari bayang-bayang kacamatanya sudah bernasib sampai dimana. Namun sayang sekali, ia pasti sudah sangat kecewa ketika ia mendengar suara patahan yang cukup keras. Malang sekali. Kacamata itu telah terbagi dua di tangan Vernon dan Wonwoo.

"Kau sudi meminta kacamata dariku setelah kau mengotori pakaianku?! Bahkan kau tidak bisa membersihkan nodanya kembali hari ini. jadi, ya sudah. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk kacamatamu yang berharga."

Pemuda itu menangis dalam cengkeramanku. Tapi aku masih belum puas menyakiti orang yang telah membuat suasana hati ini panas. Aku juga belum puas melihat ekspresi mengasini yang berada di sekitarku.

Tubuh rentan itu kulempar ke lantai. Mingyu (yang kalian kira adalah seorang _pangeran berkuda putih_ ) melempar keras tas si culun dengan tendangan kuat khas pemain sepak bola. Vernon mengambil botol tinta yang masih ada isinya. Dan Won woo memegangi kuat dua lengan pemuda itu hingga ia tak lepas berbaring di lantai.

Walaupun berkali-kali meronta dan meminta tolong, tak ada siapapun yang berani menolongnya. aku tertawa kasihan. Bahkan guru-guru pun akan enggan mengurusi jika sudah berhadapan dengan 'kami'.

Sekali lagi, aku menjambak rambutnya hingga kepalanya benar-benar mencium lantai. ia meraung-raung memohon ampun. "Apa zodiakmu, bodoh?"

"G-Gemini.."

Senyum miringku tersungging. Aku meminta Vernon menyodorkan botol tintanya, dan hendak kujatuhkan semua isinya ke atas wajah pemuda malang ini. "Baguslah. Karena hari ini, Gemini tidak beruntung."

Namun sebelum aku berhasil melakukannya..

" **BERHENTI SAMPAI DISITU, CHOI-SEUNG-CHEOL!"**

Tanganku seketika berhenti. Dan aku menghela nafas dengan tidak suka.

"S—Seungcheol, sepertinya sang _bidadari_ sedang marah pada kita—lagi." Vernon memberi instruksi padaku yang tengah membelakangi _'sang bidadari'_ yang ia maksud. hatiku semakin dibuat jengkel ketika tapak sepatu itu terdengar menggema di lorong yang hening.

Aku bangun dengan perlahan. Berdiri angkuh. Mencoba berhadapan dengannya dengan ekspresi sesantai mungkin, yang malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Oh, hai, Bidadari cantik yang baru saja turun dari surga. Apa pagimu menyenangkan?" aku sedikit menggodainya. Dan dia hanya memicing padaku, dengan 1000x kemurkaan terpancar daripada sebelumnya ia pernah menegur kami.

"Kau lagi?! Sudah berapa kali aku menegurmu untuk seminggu ini?!" ia mengeluarkan notesnya yang berharga. Berisi catatan-catatan pelanggaran yang paling keramat pernah dilakukan para siswa. Termasuk kami, sebagai—

"Kalian memecahkan rekor sebagai pelanggar paling rutin setiap harinya!" ia dengan berani mengulurkan catatannya tepat di hadapan wajahku. Seolah ia menunutut penjelasan dengan segala kelelahan yang ia hamburkan untuk melayani kami.

Namun aku justru semakin suka untuk menggodainya.

"Kalau kau ingin membuatku berhenti melakukan pelanggaran, kenapa kau tidak jadi pacarku saja dulu, Yoon Jeonghan?"

 **Skak mat!** Ia terdiam dengan pelototan kasar. Namun aku merasa tergelitik dan tertawa tiada henti melihatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengarkan pertanyaanku yang keterlaluan. Memang hanya bercanda.

Karena Jeonghan adalah pemuda paling cantik di sekolah ini, bahkan semua orang memanggilnya "Bidadari". Semua siswa sepertinya sering berpikir seperti aku, ingin menjadikannya sebagai 'pacar' jika dia adalah perempuan. Makanya tidak sedikit yang sudah menggodainya. Dan tidak sedikit itu pula, si Ketua Osis cerewet ini akan menghukum satu persatu yang telah menggodainya.

Namun, pengecualian untukku.

Dengan wajah serius dan lenguhan nafasnya yang terdengar putus asa.

"Kalau itu bisa menghentikanmu dan teman-temanmu, maka aku mau jadi **pacarmu**."

" **APA?!"**

Dan seketika, keheningan kembali terjadi.

Ketika kali ini aku yang berwajah serius menanggapi pernyataannya, meminta kesungguhan dari penyataannya barusan. Ia justru puas meremehkanku dengan senyumnya. Menantangku dalam permainannya, yang justru membuatku bergidik.

Kenapa candaanku barusan ditanggapinya serius?

"Sekarang, lepas gelangmu. Tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan pernak pernik ke sekolah." Jeonghan dengan gesit dan tanpa ampun merampas gelang keberuntunganku.

"dan ganti bajumu yang jelek itu, atau—" ia pun mencengkeram pakaianku, dan menatapku terlalu dekat, hingga membuat jantungku kehilangan kendali. Aku baru sadar, ia terlalu cantik jika dilihat sedekat ini. "Aku yang akan melepaskannya untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Seungcheol seolah kehilangan nyawanya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya yang berat di atas meja. Menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya saat ini. Ketiga temannya yang kini mengitarinya, begitu iba dengan kejadian yang menimpa ketuanya itu.

"Jika aku harus menangis, aku ingin menangis saat ini juga." Seungcheol pertama kalinya dipermalukan sejauh ini. Ia sangat sulit menerima bayang-bayang dirinya dipermainkan Jeonghan , masih tersangkut di dalam kepalanya. Ia ingin membersihkannya segera. Tapi ia tidak tahu caranya.

"Jujur, aku juga tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini." Mingyu mulai angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya ia hanya bisa jadi pemuda baik hati yang pendiam dan tidak bermasalah. "Tapi, jika seorang Jeonghan berkata begitu, aku rasa kau cocok-cocok saja dengannya."

"Ya, lagipula dia cantik. Tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan. Bahkan ia bisa lebih cantik dari kakakku." Ucap Wonwoo sambil membayangkan wajah kakak perempuannya.

"Bahkan kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak keberatan." Vernon pun ikut berbaur.

Namun semua dukungan itu malah membuat Seungcheol semakin murka. Ia menegapkan posisi duduknya, dan dengan berani menampar ketiga temannya tepat di wajah. Seluruh siswa di dalam kelas saat itu, sampai bergidik melihat aksi Seungcheol yang tiada ampun. Memang tidak bisa diganggu mood _seekor singa buas._

"KALIAN SAJA YANG BERPACARAN DENGANNYA! Kalian semua itu _kan_ tidak normal!"

Vernon, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu meringis sambil menunduk sesal kepala mereka.

Seungcheol menangkupkan tangannya. Ia memicing, begitu serius menatapi papan tulis di depannya. Adrenalinnya mulai mengendalikan sesuatu.

"Jika memang ia ingin bermain dalam permainan ini, akan kulakukan. Akan kubuat dia menyesali perbuatannya. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan hubungan _menjijikkan_ ini?"

Vernon, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu saling bertatapan. Sejauh ini mereka belum bisa menangkap maksud Seungcheol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ia musuh terbesarku saat ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Horoscope Today**

 **Someone who unpredictable can ruin your day, today. Be careful. You take the challenge, but you have to handle this by yourself.**

 **Enemy : Libra**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya Miyu menghilang tanpa bilang-bilang. Sekarang Miyu punya catatan besar untuk melanjutkan banyak fic yang bersambung (termasuk ini). Memang Miyu nyesel bikin ff chapteran banyak-banyak di masa-masa Miyu lagi ngadepin bulannya ujian TvT

Tapi, Miyu mengusahakan akan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mengetik. Jika tidak ingin tertinggal, diharapkan readers 'follow' ceritanya saja dulu. Karena kemunculan Miyu udah kayak hantu aja -_-

Miyu lagi suka sama SEVENTEEN nih. Mereka unyu-unyu. Apalagi bias Miyu (aka si Cantik Jeonghan) sempet-sempetnya berhasil bikin Miyu kesemsem. Ditambah couple JeongCheol yang manis hampir bikin diabetes. _ Siapa disini yang bernasib sama? Harap acungkan bias kalian! hahaha

Ok, sampai disini dulu.. Karena fic ini (kemungkinan) hanya 2 chapter, jadi Miyu bisa percepat updatenya (aminn).

 **MAY TO REVIEW?**


	2. Enter the Challenge!

**Angel and The Beast**

Himkyu's Present

 **SEVENTEEN fic_JungCheol / SeungHan ( SCoup x Jeonghan)**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN's cast are owned by PLEDIS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"Dia iblis. Kau malaikat berhati iblis. Bukankah itu jodoh?"_

.

.

.

.

Update! Maaf sudah menunggu beberapa hari ^^ Terima kasih atas dukungan atas chapter pembuka sebelumnya. Saya tau cerita ini terlalu sederhana dan tidak spesial. Tapi, selagi bisa menghibur pembaca, saya sudah sangat senang :D

Chapter sebelumnya saya sadar telah banyak melakukan kesalahan. Jadi mohon maaf _ya_. Miyu cuman sempet buat sehari langsung dipublish saat itu juga xD Kemungkinan chapter ini pun juga, karena Miyu gak mau nunda-nunda lagi. Jadi ketidaksempurnaan chapter, adalah sepenuhnya kesalahan saya, Mohon maaf _

Jeonghan will be _lil bitchy_ (?) and SCoups will be _lil masochist (?)_ #iykwim :p

.

.

.

.

 _All horoscope statement here are fake. Those are officially written by me ^^_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Horoscope Today – Leo**

 **Love :** _ **Looks like your girlfriend is avoiding you because you are over-protective to her.**_

* * *

Pemuda rupawan itu menyelipkan rambut kepirangannya pada daun telinga. Matanya berkedip-kedip sempurna dengan lentik bulu matanya yang bergerak-gerak. Tangannya yang putih mulus mengetuk-ngetukkan penggaris panjang ke depan papan tulis. Bibirnya yang kemerah-mudaan tampak nikmat bila diecap dalam angan-angan.

Tiada satupun pemuda di dalam ruangan itu memusatkan perhatian pada rentetan diagram dan tulisan tangan khas milik Jeonghan di papan berkayu tersebut. Tiada satupun pula yang membuka telinga begitu lebar untuk mendengar mandat pemimpin di hadapan mereka.

Indera mereka hanya terfokus pada sosok "Bidadari Sekolah", yang kini menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi tontonan, bukan panutan. Hingga akhirnya kesadaran itu membuat Jeonghan merah padam. Siap saja, penggaris di tangannya patah dalam satu genggaman.

 **BUKK**

Aksi menonton berakhir ketika suara pintu terbuka cukup keras berasal dari luar. Hingga membuat seluruh anggota OSIS yang sama sekali tidak bisa larut akan rapat penting tersebut, terlanjur jantungan saking terkejutnya. Ditambah, siapa yang telah memasuki ruangan privasi saat ini.

 _Seungcheol and The Gang_

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya mencari tempat untuk menunggu bidadari- _ku_ selesai dengan pekerjaannya." Seungcheol melompat kepada meja besar berkayu berisi banyak dokumen di dekat pintu. Salah satu kakinya melantas naik, duduk dengan nikmatnya, ditemani ketiga bocah pengawal yang berdiri sambil melipat tangan angkuh.

Para penghuni yang dibuat kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan, tak berani bertatap muka lagi pada Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya yang seolah menelanjangi mereka dengan tatapan angkuh dan mengancam. Seungcheol menyengir kecil pada Jeonghan, yang sudah siap melempari keempatnya dengan buku-buku berat hasil bawaannya.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan, bidadari- _ku_." Goda Seungcheol seraya membuka permen emutnya. Bungkusannya dengan sengaja dilempar ke kepala salah satu anggota OSIS yang merinding bisa duduk tepat di depan berandal sekolah.

"KALIAN SUDAH GILA?! APA KALIAN TERLALU BODOH HINGGA TIDAK BISA MEMBACA PAPAN PERINTAH DI DEPAN PINTU?!" Jeonghan yang sebelumnya sudah menahan emosi, semakin tersulut hingga ia dengan keras mencabut papan kecil yang selalu tergantung di pintu rapat, bertuliskan _"Dilarang masuk, kecuali yang berkepentingan dalam rapat!"_

"Bukankah aku penting disini?" Seungcheol tidak mau kalah. Memandang Jeonghan seolah dirinya mangsa bagi seorang predator untuknya. "Aku _kan_ pacar KETUA OSIS YUNSEO , seseorang nomor satu di sekolah ini."

Serentak, bisik dan tatapan curiga beralihan memandang keduanya. _Isu_ yang beredar sejak kemarin, diingatkan kembali pada hari ini. hari yang buruk bagi Jeonghan. Ia menahan malu, begitu juga marah. Memang ia memulai semuanya lebih dulu, namun ia tidak menyangka akan diperdaya pemuda brengsek itu dengan menggunakan candaannya kemarin.

 _Seharusnya ia malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan_. Kalimat ini pantas menggambarkan keduanya yang semakin ceroboh dalam memainkan hubungan yang tanpa sengaja tercipta ini.

Kepala Jeonghan saat ini mau saja meledak. Namun apa daya, ia tidak mau semakin diperdaya oleh predator aneh yang saat ini pasti sedang menertawainya dengan puas. Ia harus terlihat tenang.

"Hari ini rapat selesai. Kalian boleh pulang." Jeonghan yang mengatur nafas beberapa menit dahulu, lalu memicing benci pada Seungcheol. "Kau juga pulang."

"Tidak mau." Manja dan menyebalkan, dua deskripsi yang menggantung di kepala Jeonghan untuk Seungcheol saat ini. wajahnya boleh tampan, namun pemuda itu jadi tidak tahu diri.

Seribu kali memaksa pun, tampaknya tidak akan berhasil membujuk Seungcheol untuk pergi dari kehidupan Jeonghan. Laki-laki itu malah semakin berani mengacak ruangan dengan membuka dokumen-dokumen seenaknya. Seungcheol memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang bersamamu."

Tanpa sengaja, Seungcheol menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen yang telah tertata. Tangannya tak bergerak beraturan, saking salah tingkahnya. Respon mendadak ini seingatnya tak sekali terjadi. Sekali lagi, ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban pemuda cantik itu.

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang, kau kemari untuk menungguiku. Kau ingin pulang bersamaku, _kan_?" nada datar Jeonghan seketika membuat Seungcheol tidak dapat berbicara.

Bukan seperti itu! Seungcheol hanya ingin menggodai Jeonghan, dan mencoba membuat Jeonghan semakin menjauh dengan tindakan _over-acting_ nya. Itu yang dibacanya di salah satu ramalan percintaan yang ia cari di internet.

 _"I think, your technique are not working"_ Vernon berbisik.

Seungcheol yang tidak bisa membaca situasi karena kebingungan sendiri, tidak menyadari Jeonghan akan menariknya keluar ruangan dengan paksa bersamanya. Jeonghan terus menuntun pemuda itu menjauh dan menjauh. Hingga ketiga temannya tidak sanggup menyusul. Seungcheol bagai anjing, yang hanya ikut dengan tuannya tanpa bisa melawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seungcheol**

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Sepatu kets biru, salah satu benda keberuntunganku hari ini, sudah mulai basah. aku mendekap tubuh dengan sangat kencang. Tidak mau membiarkan angin masuk dari pori-pori jaket hitamku.

 **Hachim**

Oh Tuhan. Sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh ya! Aku lupa bahwa aku tidak sendirian saat ini. Suara bersin itu datang dari laki-laki merepotkan yang tadi memaksaku mengantarkannya pulang. Dasar pembawa sial. Sepatu keberuntunganku jadi tidak ada untung-untungnya. Pemuda ini sumber kesialanku hari ini.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam soal tadi. Aku hanya tidak suka orang yang melanggar janjinya." Jeonghan mengelus-ngelus lengan seragamnya yang setengah basah. Wajahnya agak pucat. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dia mau sakit atau tidak.

"Kau ini terlalu serius. Apa kau tidak tahu selera humor? Kenapa candaanku kau anggap serius terus? Dasar aneh." Aku mencibirnya sambil membuang muka ke kiri, untuk menghindari tatapannya yang menyebalkan.

Namun entah kenapa menginginkan Jeonghan membalasku dengan bentakan lagi, aku justru tidak mendengar apapun. Hanya suara hujan yang semakin deras dan menjebak kami di bawah atap kafe kecil yang tidak dibuka.

Tiba-tiba, benda cukup berat terjatuh ke lengan kananku. Dengan sigap kutangkap, dan terkejut karena mendapati tubuh Jeonghan sudah lunglai tak bertenaga. Bibirnya yang merah muda, jadi putih pucat. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, namun kubiarkan saja. Bodohnya saat ini, aku mulai merasa bersalah.

Aku segera duduk berjongkok di ubin kafe yang masih kering, agak jauh dari tetesan air. Kupangku kepala Jeonghan di pahaku. Kuselipkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh di wajahnya, ke telinga kanannya.

"Oh ayolah, di saat seperti ini kau malah pingsan." Aku masih terus menggerutu. Berharap saja ada keajaiban datang hingga membuatnya cepat terbangun. Namun sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. Karena Jeonghan sama sekali tidak bergerak walaupun aku menepuk pipinya berkali-kali.

Tubuhnya mungkin kedinginan. Aku segera melepas jaketku, menjadikannya selimut sementara untuknya.

Jeonghan tampak lemah. Namun nafasnya mulai teratur. Syukurlah. Kurasa ia hanya tertidur.

Aku sadar bahwa Jeonghan sangat kelelahan. Ia tertidur dengan tenang dan damai. Benar-benar terlihat seperti bidadari. Aku berpikir, apa perbuatanku yang onar dan tidak bisa diatur telah merepotkannya? Bukankah memang itu kesukaanku? Membuat orang lain menderita karena perbuatan seenaknya Choi Seungcheol?

Mataku tidak lepas juga dari perhatiannya. Jeonghan berkali-kali menyamankan kepalanya di atas pahaku dan tertidur dengan sangat nikmatnya. Rasa kesal itu perlahan memudar. Aku justru tersenyum puas melihatnya baik-baik saja.

Tunggu.

Tersenyum?

AKU TERSENYUM MELIHATNYA?!

Sekarang rasa dingin di seluruh tubuhku semakin lama membuatku membeku. Aku membatu, berandai memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Ada yang salah denganku. Ramalan yang kubuka pasti sudah kadaluarsa."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Hujan deras saat itu mulai mereda. Tetes hujan lama-lama berhenti membasahi jalanan aspal yang sudah cukup dimandikan. Para pengguna jalan, mulai beraksi kembali. Menanggalkan payung dan jaket hujan, menggerubungi trotoar yang tadinya sepi.

Bisik-bisik pejalan terdengar mengusik 2 pasang telinga yang asyik dalam buai tidur. Perlahan-lahan, salah sepasang mata terbuka seraya mengerjab-ngerjab pelan saking disilau matahari. Sang Putri Tidur mulai terbangun. Tubuhnya mulai menghangat, akibat sesuatu membungkusnya. Ia menguap sebentar, hingga ia mulai menyadari sesuatu…

Orang.

Orang.

Wanita.

Pria,

Anak-anak.

Remaja.

Bahkan kucing loreng kuning duduk khitmat tepat di hadapan si Putri Tidur yang baru terbangun. Dengan menjilat-jilat tangan berbulu lembut miliknya. Seolah ia sedang asyik menyaksikan kejadian tak terduga.

Kenapa ada begitu banyak orang berdiri, dan menatapnya dengan nyalang mencurigakan.

Saat itulah ia sadar akan sesuatu.

" _Bukankah sangat romantis pasangan di depan café itu?"_

" _Kekasihnya sangat gentle. Ia memberikan pahanya sebagai alas tidur."_

" _Pasangan itu sangat menggemaskan tidur bersama dengan sangat tenang. Mesranya."_

Mendengar beberapa kalimat yang mampu ditangkapnya, membuatnya segera bangun dari posisi yang sedikit tidak membuatnya nyaman. Alih-alih melarikan diri dari intimidasi masyarakat terhadapnya, ia justru dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di sampingnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jeonghan?" menguap dengan lebarnya, dan masih dalam godaan bunga mimpi. Si Bodoh Seungcheol belum menyadari kegentingan yang keduanya sedang hadapi.

Kesalahpahaman…

"J—Jeonghan, itu kau?"

Jeonghan beralih cepat pada si sumber suara. Keringat dinginnya semakin mengucur, tatkala masalah kedua datang begitu saja. Sudah menjadi perhatian masyarakat yang tidak dikenalnya, ia pun kedatangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Joshua.

"Astaga, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kalian melihatku be—ARGHH TANGANKU!" Seungcheol menyumpah serapah setelah tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh orang yang sama telah memaksa nya untuk diantar pulang. Jeonghan sampai brutalnya mendorong punggung Seungcheol agar duduk di posisi motornya yang masih basah.

"Cepat kita pulang!"

"KAU GILA?! KAU BUAT MOTORKU BASAH DAN SEKARANG—"

"CEPAT BERANGKAT ATAU KUPATAHKAN SPIONMU!"

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan tidak berhenti terus menggosipi dua insan yang saling membentak di atas motor yang sama. Entah harus tetap dikatakan sebagai pasangan "romantis" layaknya tontonan 5 menit yang lalu, atau justru terlihat seperti suami-istri dengan rumah tangga yang hampir hancur.

Joshua tadinya ingin menegur kembali agar kepastiannya barusan tidaklah salah. Namun, motor balap berwarna gelap itu sudah mengais udara jalanan begitu cepat hingga keduanya tidak dapat terlihat kembali.

Disaat bubarnya massa, Joshua menggaruk ceruk lehernya dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Aku tidak salah orang, _kan_?"

Kalaupun salah mengenal orang, Joshua tetaplah berpikir bahwa sahabat cantiknya itu mempunyai hubungan dengan Si Berandal Sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mana tanda terima kasihmu, _huh_?"

Alis tebal Seungcheol sudah bertaut sebal melihat Jeonghan seenaknya mengacuhkannya setelah turun dari motor sportnya. Lelaki rupawan itu sudah berpijak di depan halaman luasnya, dan hendak memasuki pekarangan rumah yang cukup minimalis itu.

Namun teguran Seungcheol mampu membuat Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapan Jeonghan pada Seungcheol lagi-lagi tampak menyebalkan, dan kali ini lebih meremehkan. Seolah berkata, _"Oh ternyata dari tadi, dia datang ke rumah tidak sendirian , ya?"_

"Aku sudah merelakan motorku basah. Meneduhkanmu dengan jaketku. Menidurkanmu di atas pahaku. Dan mengantarkanmu pulang. Walaupun semuanya atas paksaan, tapi setidaknya kau bisa berterima kasih padaku."

"Bukankah itu semua kau lakukan karena kau perhatian padaku?"

Seungcheol bungkam. Jantungnya seakan mau melompat dari dadanya mendengar ucapan Jeonghan. Entah itu sebuah hinaan, rayuan, atau ejekan. Pipinya memanas dalam sekejap. TIDAK. Bukan berarti, dia merasa malu,

 _kan?_

"Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati padaku. Semua orang akan melakukan apapun untukku. Apalagi kau, hati kecil iblismu pasti telah jatuh terpuruk padaku."

Otak Seungcheol seakan memanas, sendi dan tulangnya seakan melepuh. Seandainya saja Jeonghan adalah tipikal pemuda lemah berkacamata tebal dan berwajah lugu bagai anak idiot, ia mau saja membenamkan tubuh rentannya ke dalam tanah.

Jeonghan berbeda. Pemuda ini sangat 'kuat'—dalam konotasi—berwajah malaikat yang mampu membutakan mata siapapun. Berlidah pisau, yang mampu menohok dirimu.

"Menjijikkan. Aku masih normal! Mana mau aku jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki sok malaikat sepertimu. Dasar aneh!" Seungcheol tidak peduli lagi. Semakin ia berdebat dengan pemuda itu, semakin aneh perasaan yang melingkupinya secara perlahan kini. Ia sudah akan memakaikan helm nya.

"Oh, benarkah? Jika bisa, apa yang akan kau lakukan untukku?"

Seungcheol berhenti membuka pengait pengaman helm nya. Tawaran itu membuat lubuk hatinya berteriak : "ada lampu cemerlang menyala di kepalamu".

"Kau menantangku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau suka tantangan, Choi Seungcheol?" Jeonghan mendekati pagar, menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas pintu pembatas itu hingga ia bisa mengalas manja dagunya di atas tangannya. Menatap intens Seungcheol yang tidak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini.

"Aku sudah tahu aku akan menang. Memangnya apa tantanganmu?"

Jeonghan mendecih pelan. Cukup berani Seungcheol menanggapi permainannya.

"Jika sampai minggu ini, aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, kau harus bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyalahi aturan sekolah dan menghentikan tikus-tikusmu itu berbuat onar." Jeonghan semakin mencondongkan kepalanya melewati pagar pendek itu. Hampir saja hidung sempurna Seungcheol akan bersentuhan dengan hidung Jeonghan.

"Tapi jika tidak berhasil, kau boleh melakukan apapun semaumu."

Seungcheol yang tidak berada di posisi ternyamannya, mengangguk mantap. Dijauhkannya condongan kepala Jeonghan yang semakin mendekat, dan telah membuat dadanya agak bergetar tadi.

"Hahaha… tantangan yang sangat aneh. Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada sesama laki-laki?" Seungcheol mau saja tertawa terbahak menanggapinya. Namun tampaknya Jeonghan tidak mau merubah pikiran. Ia meninggalkan Seungcheol dan segala tanggapan humorisnya, namun tidak lupa dengan sapaan penutup sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Jika pesona tidurku bisa membuatmu tersenyum tadi, lain kali aku bisa lebih sering membuatmu tersenyum sendiri untukku."

 **GLEK**

Seungcheol sudah tidak bisa tertawa gembira kembali. Wajah malaikat itu telah bersembunyi dalam rengkuhan dinding besar. Namun ucapannya barusan masih terngiang di dalam pikiran Seungcheol.

"SEPATU SIALAN! KAU PEMBAWA SIAL!" Seungcheol hendak melempari sepatu biru 'keberuntungannya' ke dalam halaman rumah Jeonghan.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jeonghan**

Ruang OSIS menjadi tempat akhir aku berteduh. Rasa lelah sudah menghampiri sejak tadi pagi, ditambah harus mengawasi siswa-siswa kurang ajar yang masih saja asyik menyalahi aturan.

Pikiranku mulai melayang pada Seungcheol dan pengawal-pengawal tidak jelasnya itu. Sejauh ini aku tidak melihat mereka berkeliaran. Bau dan wujudnya tidak jelas berada dimana. Untuk hal ini, aku bisa melegakan diri sejenak. Menidurkan kepalaku beberapa menit saja, di atas meja ketua kebanggaanku.

"Jeonghan!"

Suara khas itu mengusik, aku terhenyak dan langsung duduk tegap seolah suara barusan adalah dari atasan di lapangan militer. Namun yang kutatap adalah pemuda tampan yang sangat kukenal.

"Joshua?"

"Kemarin, aku berpapasan denganmu dan Seungcheol. Apa itu benar?"

Pertanyaan Joshua langsung menamparku. Aku tidak percaya, ia masih saja membicarakan hal semacam ini dikala aku sedang sangat ingin melupakan satu nama paling bermasalah dalam hidupku.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Tapi, jika kau memang sudah menentukan pilihan terbaik untuk bersama Si Pembuat Masalah itu dan ia dapat membahagiakan sahabatku, aku akan sangat merestui. Berbahagialah kalian."

Menganga cukup lebar, ekspresi jelas untuk menanggapi pernyataan tanpa satu tarikan nafas Joshua. Aku tahu dirinya adalah siswa pindahan dari negara bebas (liberal) Amerika, tapi apa ia tidak bisa belajar dahulu untuk menyaring ucapannya sebelum menyatakannya pada orang lain?

"Tu—tunggu sebentar! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat berbahagia dengan orang itu! Lebih baik aku mati muda daripada jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti dia!"

"Tapi, kenapa kemarin kau menyatakan ingin berpacaran dengan Seungcheol?"

Aku harus menarik nafas untuk menjelaskannya pada Joshua. Laki-laki ini terlalu polos dengan banyak hal. "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya menghentikan pelanggaran yang dibuatnya. Kau tahu sudah berapa banyak yang mengeluh atas tindakannya? Aku capek terus menghentikannya dengan cara biasa."

Joshua menggelengkan kepala. Ia sepertinya cukup mengasihani posisiku saat ini. "Jadi, kau hanya akan memanfaatkannya? Kau tahu bahwa Seungcheol bukanlah orang yang main-main dalam mengerjai seseorang. Kau bisa masuk dalam jebakannya. Bisa jadi, kau yang justru dimanfaatkannya."

"Dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya. Aku tahu kelemahannya."

Joshua tampak penasaran. Aku menyungging senyum terbaik, memastikan padanya bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. "Kelemahan apa?"

"Kelemahannya itu ada pada diriku." Sedikit dengan gaya agak menggodai, aku menyelipkan helai rambutku ke telinga. Joshua berlagak ngeri. Aku tertawa setelahnya.

"Kau ini memang malaikat berhati iblis, Jeonghan." Joshua berdecak. Dirinya akan meninggalkan ruangan. "Kau sama saja sepertinya. Awas, bisa jodoh namanya."

Saat pintu itu pun tertutup. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Mengiangkan ucapan Joshua barusan.

Aku sepertinya harus menarik kata-kataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seungcheol**

Tissue, obat-obatan, berserakan dimana-mana. Kamarku semakin tidak berdaya menampung kebutuhanku selama aku jatuh sakit pada hari ini. Sial sekali, karena ramalan bintang mengatakan _flu_ yang terjadi tidak akan sembuh cepat. Pasti juga karena hujan kemarin, dan _setan_ berwajah malaikat itu.

Di bawah gelungan selimut, aku lagi-lagi membuka HP untuk lihat chatting group yang berisik sekali berseliweran nama-nama para idiot yang masih terjebak di dalam sekolah. Mereka meributkan banyak hal, dan aku hanya mau membacanya. Malas merespon obrolan mereka yang kekanakan. Palingan aku muncul pertama untuk mengingatkan agar mengabsenkanku sakit, dan jangan lupa untuk memalak siswa kelas 1 dan 2.

Aku terngiang akan tantangan yang dikatakan Jeonghan kemarin. Hari Minggu tinggal menghitung hari. Dan sejauh ini, aku belum mendapat efek apapun. Mungkin semakin banyak aku menghindarinya, kata "jatuh cinta" tidak akan pernah ditemukan dalam kamus otakku.

Dentang jam 3 sudah mengaung hingga ke kamarku. Aku sendirian saja di rumah, hingga suasana sedang sangat tenang. Tak lama kemudian, suara dering sms mengejutkanku dalam lamunan. Rupanya pesan dari Wonwoo.

 **Hai, Seungcheol! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Hari ini, sepulang sekolah, kami bertiga akan menjengukmu, ya!**

Pesan itu membuatku sedikit terhibur. Menghabiskan pulsa hanya berbicara semacam ini. Sangat tumben sekali.

Aku mengetik untuk membalas pesannya.

 **Ya, jangan lupa bawakan aku rokok.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak lama aku harus menunggu, suara langkah kaki memasuki rumahku. Ah, itu pasti mereka. Tidak sabar aku bercengkerama akan banyak hal. Membahas hasil palakan mereka, masalah apa saja yang mereka perbuat, sambil menikmati rokok dengan asap mengepul dimana-mana.

Saat suara daun pintu sudah terbuka, aku melompat girang—walaupun masih agak lunglai. "Mana rokok—"

Aku segera bungkam.

3 orang datang bersamaan. Gaduh dengan gemerisik plastik kresek di tangan mereka. Yang paling tinggi dan Wonwoo tampak salah tingkah memasuki ruanganku. Sedangkan, satu lainnya..

"Mau rokok, eum?"

Si cantik, tersenyum penuh paksaan. Yang ia katakan dengan yang apa ia pegang tidaklah sama. Ia mengulurkan satu mangkuk bungkus berisi bubur. Makanan yang paling kubenci.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Seungcheol. Yang kumaksud bertiga, adalah bersama Jeonghan. Vernon ada urusan." Ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah hampir babak belur dan merunduk akan rasa takut. Seolah tak ingin pukulan kedua tersarang di pipinya.

Situasinya membuatku sadar,

bahwa Jeonghan adalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa disepelekan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Horoscope Today – Leo**

 ** _Health : Your health are disappointed. Never trust any medicine to heal your flu. But, don't worry, someone will caring to you._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

Miyu gak nyangka kalau chapternya bakalan lebih dari 2! Jadi jangan percaya kalau Miyu bakal bilang ceritanya cuman _oneshot_ atau _twoshot_. Miyu gak pernah pegang janji. hehe..

Kalau ada yang bertanya, _kenapa kurang lovey dovey nya?_ , seperti yang ditekankan dalam genre, ini adalah romance humor. Jadi Miyu gak hanya menekan lovey dovey nya, tapi menekan juga humornya. (walaupun gak ada lucu-lucu - unyu ini cerita -_-)

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, harus lebih menunggu ya. Akan lebih lama. Karena mau update ff lain dulu. Semoga, bisa bersabar :D

 **May to review?**


	3. Horrible (First) Dating

**Angel and The Beast**

Himkyu's Present

 **SEVENTEEN fic_JungCheol / SeungHan ( SCoup x Jeonghan)**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN's cast are owned by PLEDIS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"Jeonghan, Kau menangis?"_

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas dukungan untuk chapter sebelumnya ^^ Karena responnya cukup baik, maka untuk chapter ini Miyu buat lebih panjang _length_ nya. Semoga tidak membosankan, dan tetap dinikmati.

 _Here i introduce you with some_ _'Love-Hate' story._

\- MANSAE!

.

.

.

.

 _All horoscope statements here are fake. Those are officially written by me ^^_

 _Warning! For the impolite word._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seungcheol**

Sore itu tampaknya menjadi kesialan untukku.

Ketika laki-laki cantik itu hendak menyiapkan _penyiksaan_ untukku di dapur (aku pun tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi kenal letak dapur di rumahku). Dengan segala tenaga yang kumiliki, kuseret dua bedebah yang tengah mematung—menjauhiku seolah aku adalah hama penyakit untuk mereka. Muak rasanya mereka hanya terdiam tanpa menjelaskan apapun, bersikap seperti anjing penurut.

 **Grrrt**

Aku menutup pintu kaca yang memisahkan kami bertiga dari kamar tidur dengan balkonku. Angin tropis Korea sudah menjilat sekujur tubuhku hingga membuat tubuhku mengigil maksimal. Berbeda dengan kedua bedebah di hadapanku, masih utuh berbalut seragam sekolah yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun kecuali hanya berpaling muka dariku.

Oh ya, biar kuingatkan. Aku tengah jadi pasien tidak berdaya disini. Pasien demam, dan sakit jiwa bila Jeonghan kembali ke kamar dan memaksaku untuk memakan bubur sialan itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian mempersilahkan masuk _serigala berbulu domba_ itu ke rumahku?!" aku terbatuk-batuk setelahnya. Memang tidak keren sama sekali ketika membentaki mereka dengan keadaan seperti kakek melarat begini.

"Ta—tapi, kami sudah melarangnya untuk datang. Ia tidak percaya ketika kami mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit parah. Aku bahkan bilang padanya _'Oh, Seungcheol sedang sakit. Sakitnya sangat parah dan bahkan menular. Penyakit yang sangaaaat langka!'_ Dan setelah aku berkata begitu," Wonwoo merenggut kecewa. Ia mengelus pipinya yang tadinya agak memerah. Aku memicing curiga. Ada yang salah dengan sikapnya demikian?

"Dan?" aku mencoba menekan akhir penjelasannya. Wonwoo adalah salah satu anak buahku yang bisa diandalkan. Aku yakin informasinya tidak ada yang mengecewakan. _Well, not oftenly_.

"ia langsung memukulku."

"Bagaimana ia tidak memukulmu. Kau mengatakan bahwa Seungcheol sakit _Alohomora Syndrome_? Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit. Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku _Harry Potter_." Mingyu memutar bolanya jengah. Caranya memojokkan orang lain selalu terlihat keren. _Ya,_ sehingga tak banyak yang merasa tersakiti dengan ucapannya yang secadas cabai. Kecuali pemuda bodoh, yang kini cemberut di samping pemuda tampan idola berjuta umat wanita itu.

"Mingyu- _ah_. Kau jahat! Kau mau bilang kalau aku idiot?! _Down Syndrome—_ apalah itu—maksudmu?! Kau bahkan tidak menolongku sama sekali tadi."

"Oh? Memangnya aku mengobati lukamu itu , tidak disebut meno—"

" _ **DIAM KALIAN, BR*NGS*K!"**_

Kesabaranku yang berkumpul menjadi satu hujatan yang menohok itu membuat mereka seketika diam. Dan hebatnya dengan tenagaku yang benar-benar lemah, aku masih bisa membuat kedua orang ini menunduk patuh kembali. Beraninya mereka mengabaikanku ketika aku sedang membutuhkan banyak penjelasan dari mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin liat kalian berkelahi. Tidak ada yang bisa kalian jelaskan dengan cara begitu! Kalian lebih baik pulang, dan bawa orang itu pergi dari sini!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Tiba-tiba, Jeonghan muncul dari balik pintu kaca yang tadinya kupastikan sudah terkunci. Matanya yang jernih itu, seolah menegaskan keinginan untuk menentang keinginanku. Aku bungkam—(dan kenapa aku malah bungkam?) Aku ingin sekali mengusirnya dengan paksa, karena itu adalah hak ku sebagai pemilik rumah. Namun sekali lagi melihatnya tepat di hadapanku, mulutku dan pergerakanku terkunci rapat. Hebat sekali. Pesona malaikat benar-benar tidak bisa dilawan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusir tamu yang berniat baik ingin merawatmu. Tapi jika mereka berdua merepotkanmu, mereka bisa kau persilahkan pulang." Ia menunjuk congkak pada kedua mahluk entah berantah yang hampir saja ingin jambak-menjambak di hadapanku tadi. Sebenarnya aku setuju saja.

Ta-tapi. Ia seharusnya juga angkat kaki! Musnah dari depan mataku segera. Namun , senyuman sialan itu terarah padaku. Aku tahu bukan senyuman lembut yang mampu membuat siapapun yang sakit merasa lebih baik. Aku justru curiga, ada rencana yang tengah ia perbuat untuk semakin menyudutkanku.

Wonwoo maupun Mingyu sudah terlihat panas dingin dengan situasi yang mencekam dibuat oleh aku dan Jeonghan. Sepertinya mereka menyadari, bahwa tidak berhak mereka mengikutcampurkan urusan kami. Mereka sadar, sinyal "Perang Dunia Ketiga" telah melolong di pikiran mereka.

"Ka—kami sebaiknya memang harus pulang. Aku dan Mingyu harus segera pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli sesuatu." Pergerakan Wonwoo memang sudah sangat mencurigakan. Ia menyikut-nyikut pinggang Mingyu, menginteruksi pemuda tampan itu untuk segera melarikan diri bersamanya. Sekalipun Mingyu sendiri malas merespon keinginannya.

Dan, _hey,_ sejak kapan Wonwoo mau pergi ke tempat semacam itu? Bukankah anak itu paling alergi dengan tempat dipenuhi buku-buku?

Tuhan kadang tidak adil pada umatnya yang sedang menderita. Atau memang Tuhan sedang memberi cobaan agar aku mendapat anugerah yang tidak terduga? Tapi kapanpun aku mendapat anugerah itu, aku tidak akan berhenti mengeluh pada Tuhan. _'Kenapa aku diberi cobaan seperti ini?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Di rumah yang begitu tenang, hampa, tanpa ada lalu-lalang anak-anak ingusan yang membuatku muak setiap harinya. Aku kini hanya berdua dengan Jeonghan, _ya_ , pemuda cantik yang dielu-elukan oleh setiap manusia dengan 2 jenis gender berbeda.

Wanita, bahkan pria.

Sepeninggal Wonwoo dan Mingyu, aku hanya bisa menempel diri di atas ranjang. Aku menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut. Menutup mata serapat mungkin, memaksa diri untuk segera pergi ke dunia lain selain dunia nyata. Namun, konsentrasiku buyar terus-menerus. Bayangan wajah cantik itu, setiap tingkahnya, senyumannya yang menjengkelkan.

 _Kukutuk kau Yoon Jeonghan, sialan!_

Dentingan sendok yang mengaduk isi dalam mangkuk, menggema dalam kamar tidurku yang cukup berantakan. Aku berdoa, Tuhan mengambil _malaikat_ nya yang terjatuh di kamarku ini untuk kembali ke surga-Nya.

Namun, harapan itu tidak didengarkan.

Sesuatu menyentuh bagian pahaku. Aku tahu tidak terlalu kentara rasanya, karena seluruh tubuhku bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Itulah sebabnya sesuatu yang menyentuhku tidak tahu, tempat sensitive yang dikenainya. Dan itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Pergerakan _usil_ apalagi yang akan ia perbuat.

"Hey, bangun. Kau ingin aku menarik selimutmu dengan paksa?"

Dan ternyata suara lembut, dan sentuhan itu datang dari orang yang sama. Aku mencoba untuk bertahan. Biarkan telingaku kutulikan dahulu, mengabaikan ucapannya. Namun lagi-lagi sesuatu menyentuhku. Dan semakin lama merabaku hingga ke—

" _YAK! KAU INGIN BERBUAT MESUM?!"_ aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku melompat dari bawah selimut dan menyeret tubuhku menjauh menghindari Jeonghan yang duduk di tepi kasur.

Si br*sek itu. Ia malah tertawa merayakan kemenangannya. Dasar laki-laki mesum dan jahil! Masih untung aku tidak melemparnya dari balkon tadi.

"Buburmu bisa dingin. Sebaiknya kau makan." Ia mengulurkan semangkuk bubur yang telah ia persiapkan padaku. Asapnya mengepul dan terlihat lezat. Namun selezat apapun menu sehat itu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyantapnya.

"Aku tidak suka bubur." Aku menolak keras dengan mendorong kembali uluran Jeonghan padaku.

Ia terlihat kecewa. Wajahnya yang cantik, mendadak memelas mengekspresikan rasa kecewanya. Aku cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya padaku. Perasaan bersalah itu lagi datang. Entah aku harus tetap membela rasa gengsiku, atau mengutamakan perhatian Jeonghan untukku.

"Eum.. maksudku. Aku tidak suka makan bubur tanpa ada lauknya." Aku berdehem. Tidak enak juga menolak makanan yang telah dibelikan orang lain.

Ekspresi wajah Jeonghan berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Air mukanya tampak gembira dan begitu bahagia. Beberapa detik aku terpesona dahulu. Aku hanya bisa berkata dalam hati, bahwa aku senang melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Boleh aku pakai dapur nya, kan?" Jeonghan menanyaiku dengan amat bersemangat. Aku mengangguk, yang membuatnya langsung melompat dan beranjak cepat ke tempat yang ia tujui.

Jeonghan yang terkenal berwatak keras, bisa sebegitu pedulinya pada berandalan sepertiku. Kami bertemu, kalau tidak membentak, pasti saling mengacuh bagai musuh bebuyutan.

Tapi kenapa hari ini ia begitu peduli padaku? Bukankah selama ini aku hanya membuatnya kerepotan? Atau karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihatku begitu lemah hari ini, ia bisa memperdayaiku lagi dengan perhatiannya?

Tapi apapun itu, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi lain Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang penyayang, ternyata terlihat manis juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jeonghan**

Seungcheol. _Ya_. Pria yang kucatat sebagai rival-ku ini, sedang sangat tenang mengunyah masakanku dan bubur yang sudah kuhangatkan. Aku pun heran, apakah seorang berandalan sepertinya bisa sangat sopan ketika makan di rumah?

Hmm. Aku mencoba untuk menilai setiap ujung rumah yang ia huni. Jika kudeskripsikan sebagian, rumahnya cukup besar dan mewah. Bahkan lebih besar dari rumahku. Suasana modern yang bertemu dengan suasana tradisional, memadukan bahan mahoni sebagai sambutan 'selamat datang' ketika aku baru masuk tadi, dan suasana lembut dengan cat kuning pucat di setiap dinding (kecuali cat kamarnya yang berwarna biru laut).

Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk dihuni seorang diri oleh Seungcheol. Aku memang tidak tahu seberapa sibuk kedua orang tuanya hingga sakit pun ia tidak ditemani sama sekali. Apakah ia adalah salah satu korban anak yang ditelantarkan hingga dirinya berubah menjadi pemuda pembuat masalah dan _biang onar_?

Namun jika kulihat, Seungcheol tidak seburuk itu. Hari ini ia amat berbeda daripada setiap harinya ia di sekolah. Ekspresi menyebalkannya, enyah entah kemana. Dan ketika sedang tidak mem _bully_ sebayanya, ia akan bertingkah seperti ini, patuh dan berlaku normal. Mungkin ini setiap harinya ia di rumah?

Melihat sisi lain Seungcheol seperti itu, membuatku ingin terkikik geli. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, Seungcheol yang kukenal ganas, akan begitu menggemaskan ketika sedang jinak.

"Apa yang lucu? Kau mau bilang kalau kau berhasil memasukkan racun di makanan ini untukku?"

Ah. Seungcheol dengan sisi lainnya kembali. Aku menatapnya kesal, membiarkan halusinasiku terbang mengudara begitu saja.

"Apakah kau tahan sendirian di rumah sebesar ini? Kau _kan_ orang kaya. Seharusnya kau tinggal di apartemen saja." aku mencoba berbicara lembut untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka peristiwa canggung kami beberapa menit lalu.

"Untuk apa? Membuang-buang uang saja." ia menyumpit tumis ikan tenggirinya.

"Heh? Sejak kapan kau jadi mau berhemat begitu? Maksudku, jika kau punya apartemen, kau tidak akan merasa sesepi ini. Rumah luas dihuni seorang diri seharian, sementara orang tuamu bekerja hingga malam, pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Seungcheol tiba-tiba memperhatikanku dengan tatapan seriusnya. Aku bungkam untuk melanjutkan kalimatku, berpikir bahwa ada kata-kata yang menyingungnya.

Ia seketika menghela nafas, "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku merasa begitu?"

"Me—merasa apa?"

" _Tidak nyaman_ ~"

Bibirnya terbuka sedikit ketika menjawab pertanyaanku sehingga aku tidak mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan. Aku jengkel sendiri. Besar sekali gengsinya padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Hari sudah mau gelap. Seorang Ketua Osis sepertimu tidak seharusnya membuang waktu untuk berandalan sepertiku." Aku masih belum paham, kenapa ia jadi menyuruhku pulang dengan cara yang lebih lembut. Tidak biasa. Tadinya kupikir, aku akan pulang dengan cara tidak hormat.

Ia mengulurkan mangkuk dan piringnya. Mengapit jaket yang ia kenakan sedari tadi lebih rapat, dan hendak beranjak. Tidak ingin menungguiku dahulu atau setidaknya mengantarkan sampai ke pintu.

Apa ia benar-benar merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Hingga ia berpaling dan tidak mau melihatku begitu? Ta—tapi ucapan yang mana?

"Hei, Seungcheol!"

Pemilik nama yang kupanggil itu mau tidak mau menoleh. Aku berat hati ingin berkata ini padanya. Jika aku memang bersalah, seharusnya kutebus dengan permintaan maaf. Namun rasa gengsiku sama halnya seperti yang ia miliki. Bukan ucapan "maaf" yang akan kuutarakan. Melainkan,

"Jika besok kau sembuh, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah."

Ia terkesiap mendengar tawaranku. Sedangkan aku sendiri salah tingkah dengan ucapanku. Wajar saja. aku mengungkapkan hal ini tanpa berpikir panjang. Tujuanku ingin membuat perasaannya lebih baik, setelah aku menyinggungnya tadi.

Dan aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang hampa tanpa kehebohan yang diperbuatnya di sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

Aku tergagap. Otakku dipenuhi benang-benang jawaban _semrawut_ yang tidak kutemukan kecocokan dengan pertanyaannya. Harus jawab apa?! Tidak mungkin, _kan_ , aku menjawab alasan yang sebenarnya pada Seungcheol? Ia dan pikiran dangkalnya akan berpikir macam-macam.

"Ma—maksudku." Aku mengepal tangan. Begitu gemas dengan suasana serba-salah yang kuciptakan. Aku melotot padanya, membuat-buat karakter wajahku segalak mungkin. "maksudku , _ya_ , aku mau kau cepat sembuh agar kau tidak kebanyakan absen. Karena guru-guru akan terus memintaku untuk membujukmu masuk. Memangnya aku siapa?! Nenekmu?!"

Pipiku memanas tiba-tiba. Ini bukan waktu untuk merasa malu dengan alasan bodoh yang kuutarakan barusan. Aku segera bangkit dari kursi makan, dan melarikan diri ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi aneh begini? Bukankah aku bangga, bahwa aku sedang mengawali rencana? Rencana untuk merebut hati Seungcheol dan membuat pemuda itu terpuruk kepadamu? Yang akhirnya aku akan menendangnya keluar dari segala sandiwara yang kubuat?

Tapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku tulus mengajaknya. Tulus untuk menunggunya sehat besok.

Dan aku tidak suka kesadaranku bahwa aku sedang bersikap tulus padanya. Jadi selama ini, apa yang kulakukan (sengaja datang ke rumahnya, membelikan bubur untuknya, memasak untuknya, hingga menungguinya makan) adalah perbuatan yang tulus untuk merawat dan mengasihaninya?

Ini sangat melenceng dari tujuan awalku.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahnya. Membekap setengah wajahku, untuk menutupi semburat merah yang mulai tampak di wajahku.

Suaranya yang memanggilku, pudar seiring aku menutup pintu depannya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Pagi itu adalah waktu yang sangat cerah bagi seorang Seungcheol. Pemuda itu melompat dari ranjang kamarnya, meninggalkan benda terempuk di ruangan pribadinya itu di acak bantal dan selimut. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut tadi malam, tampak kusut berantakan.

Mandi air hangat segera. Tidak lupa untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun beraroma. Setelah itu, berkutat pada cermin. Menyapu habis wajahnya dengan _Moisturizer_ (pelembab wajah). Merasa sudah menjadi mahluk tampan seantero Korea, ia pun siap mengenakan seragamnya.

Entah apa yang telah merasuki Seungcheol hingga pemuda itu tampak menebar pesona lain. Ibunya yang hendak masuk ke kamar puteranya untuk melihat keadaan Seungcheol, sangat terheran melihat satu-satunya laki-laki selain suaminya sudah siap akan berangkat awal waktu dan wajahnya yang tampak cerah. Seingatnya, puteranya itu sakit kemarin. Atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Seungcheol, apa penyakitmu semakin parah? Ibu bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit hari ini." punggung tangan wanita paruh baya itu menempel pada kening puteranya. Barangkali putera semata wayangnya itu sakit lebih parah, karena dilihatnya pemuda itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Efek obat flu nya kemarin, mungkin berdosis tinggi ke otaknya.

Namun, Seungcheol menepis. Ia melempar tatapannya ke arah lain dengan jengah. Ibunya sudah maklum dengan sikap kurang ajarnya itu.

"Ibu pikirkan saja pekerjaan ibu. Aku mau sekolah saja." Seungcheol beranjak dan tidak menindakkan bidikan curiga ibunya dari kejauhan. Seungcheol benar-benar jengkel melihat perhatian orang tuanya yang hanya sementara ia dapatkan. Selanjutnya mereka akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka saja.

Benar kata Jeonghan, Seungcheol ingin suasana lain yang bisa melupakan kekecewaan pada orang tuanya. Itulah sebabnya ia bersemangat untuk bersekolah. Menjadi sehat seperti yang diinginkan pemuda cantik itu.

Seungcheol tiba-tiba menggeleng cepat kepalanya yang sedang dilindungi helm motornya. Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia justru membenarkan ucapan Jeonghan? Seolah ia berpihak pada pemuda itu, dan segala yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran yang musti ia terima? Bukankah Jeonghan menjadi musuhnya? Berpihak pada musuh adalah ranjau yang mematikan.

Namun, ia teringat dengan tawaran 'jalan-jalan' pemuda itu yang sempat diucapkannya. Apa kemarin Jeonghan tidak sadar, kata-katanya seperti mengajak Seungcheol 'Kencan'? Kalau dipikir, selama 'berpacaran' dengan laki-laki itu, belum ada pergerakan lebih maju ke jenjang 'romantis'?

" _Jadi ini awal Jeonghan memulai rencana 'kambing hitamnya' padaku? Hmm"_ pikir Seungcheol. Ia ingin menameng dirinya terhadap jampi Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol jatuh cinta padanya. Laki-laki yang tak mau mengalah itu, menyengir lebar di balik kaca helmnya.

" _If this is our first dating, that's mean the beginning of our game has ready to play."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mingyu memasuki kelas. Penghuni kelas yang sedang ramai berlarian seperti lebah-lebah, tiba-tiba terperangah sesaat melihat sosok tinggi itu masuk ke kelas mereka. Wajah beberapa siswa nampak khawatir. Seolah mereka berhadapan dengan sosok monster berwajah boyband.

Seperti yang diharapkan, Mingyu menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah mengoles sesuatu di pipinya yang kemarin memerah akan pukulan telak. Pemuda yang sedang menekuni kegiatannya, tidak sadar tengah dihampiri pangeran dengan tatapan datarnya yang berwatak dingin.

"Mau apa kau kemari, _Anak Sok Pintar_?" tanpa mau bertemu pandang pada Mingyu, Wonwoo masih saja bersikap kesal dan sibuk berkreasi pada obat oles untuk wajahnya yang kemarin babak belur.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Temannya itu gampang sekali marah kalau sedang dapat masalah. Yang buat masalah siapa, marah ke siapa. Pantas saja, sikap labil itu membuat Wonwoo dan 2 rekannya yang lain (Vernon dan Seungcheol), masuk ke kelas terbelakang. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang bisa masuk kelas utama.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin." Mingyu ingin _gentle_. Yah, walaupun bersikap _gentle_ pada orang yang tidak tepat. Akan lebih baik bersikap begitu pada wanita. Tapi sialnya, ia malah harus bersikap demikian pada teman idiotnya.

"Hah? Kau kira minta maafmu itu bisa buat wajahku kembali? Sebenarnya yang pintar disini siapa sih?" Wonwoo mencibir. Ia bersungut jengkel berkali-kali, memaki-maki pemuda tinggi itu tanpa suara. Mingyu memutar matanya jengah. Wonwoo memang juaranya labil.

"Lalu kau mau apa? aku mentraktirmu sepulang nanti?"

 **TUP**

Wonwoo menutup tempat cerminnya. Matanya berbinar takjub, seakan ada bintang-bintang bertaburan di kedua bola mata hitamnya. Mingyu selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. "Traktir", 1 kata yang berarti dan memiliki 1 kalimat yang bermakna untuk seorang Wonwoo.

 _Tidak ada pemborosan uang bulanan lagi._

 **Grrrtt**

Semua mata kala itu langsung tertuju pada mahluk lain yang ternyata jauh mengerikan dari monster berwajah boyband yang barusan masuk. Bahkan para siswa tidak sungkan untuk menduduk diri mereka dengan sopan dan menunduk takut-takut, seolah wajah galak dan tidak ramah yang menyapa di depan kelas saat ini adalah guru _killer_ yang akan menjadikan mereka sarapan.

"Hei, _Bro._ _Whats up?!"_ Ah itu Vernon. Namun bukan pemuda berwajah bule itu yang membuat dada para siswa bergitu berguncang. Vernon hanya menyapa monster sebenarnya yang ternyata berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk. Rupanya keduanya telat bersamaan.

" _How are you? Feeling great, right now?_ " Bukannya membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk, atau membiarkan Seungcheol masuk, ia justru berbasa-basi di pintu masuk dengan menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Seungcheol. Pemuda di hadapannya ingin mengamuk. Ia menepis kasar tangan Vernon, dan melalang masuk dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. Vernon terkikik. Ia kira, Seungcheol masih kecewa padanya yang kemarin tidak setia kawan untuk menjenguk rekannya itu.

"Wah, Wah! Lihat siapa yang datang? Seungcheol, aku merasa bangga padamu. Tidak biasanya kau akan sakit hanya sehari." Wonwoo menegur Seungcheol yang duduk tepat di depannya. Pemuda yang ditegur langsung melotot. "Jadi, kau berdoa agar aku sakit selamanya dan mati?"

"Yah, jika aku bisa mengambil kedudukan 'Raja Setan' di daerah ini darimu, dengan senang hati." Wonwoo tertawa. Vernon yang baru duduk di bangku samping Wonwoo dan berlagak _sok_ , ikut masuk dalam perbincangan dan tertawa menyebalkan. Hanya Mingyu yang diam. Ia pun juga heran kenapa mereka berdua seringkali memojokkan Seungcheol yang seringkali menendang mereka.

"Apa karena efek Jeonghan kemarin membuatmu sehat bugar? Aku rasa, kita tidak perlu membeli obat lagi untukmu."

" _Really_? _I think I should not come, and let him to healing Seuncheol again someday."_

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih, Vernon?"

Seungcheol tidak mood untuk melempar kursi lagi ke arah mereka berdua. Kedua sematan _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya, mengusir godaan tak berguna yang masih saja ingin memojokkannya. Hebatnya, datang dari 2 anak buahnya sendiri. Berani sekali.

Alunan lagu dengan _beat_ cepat yang biasa membuat konsennya berbaur dengan kesadarannya, tiba-tiba diusik pada perhatiannya yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang. Dari jendela lantai atas kelasnya, bidikannya semakin menajam, mengakomodasikan kedua lensa matanya pada mahluk sempurna yang begitu mempesona bahkan dilihat dari kejauhan.

Eh, tapi dengan siapa dia? Seungcheol semakin menaruh pertanyaan pada rasa penasarannya. Pemuda cantik itu tengah berjalan menyusuri lapangan luas yang sepi dari siswa, bersama dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang wajahnya—ehm—Seungcheol pikir tidak terlalu buruk (walaupun ia sendiri masih percaya diri, ia jauh lebih tampan dari laki-laki itu).

Jeonghan berkali-kali tertawa manis pada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara laki-laki di sampingnya dengan ramah mengukir senyum, lekuknya yang begitu indah membuat Seungcheol semakin membencinya. Apa yang lucu?! Bahkan Jeonghan pun tak pernah tertawa semanis itu di hadapan Seungcheol. Apa laki-laki itu seorang pelawak?

Entah kenapa semilir angin saat itu semakin membuat Seungcheol panas. Bahkan kedua matanya berapi-api kala Jeonghan beraninya melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan laki-laki itu yang terus merespon dengan senyum memuakkan. Cara mereka berinteraksi, agak melenceng dari kata 'teman' atau 'sahabat'. Seungcheol benar-benar tidak suka.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Tadinya tiga rekannya hanya mengobrol untuk diri mereka sendiri, sampai akhirnya dihentikan dengan suara tegas Seungcheol yang mengusik obrolan seru mereka. Ketiganya ikut pada perhatian Seungcheol dengan tatapan terheran-heran. Oh, itu ada Jeonghan.

Bersama seseorang.

Wonwoo, Vernon, dan Mingyu saling bertatapan. Ini bukan perihal yang baik untuk ditonton Seungcheol.

"Kalian tuli, atau bisu?! Atau kalian mau kubuat jadi tuli dan bisu beneran?!" Teriakan membahana Seungcheol lagi-lagi membuat suasana kelas sunyi senyap. Tidak ada angin dan hujan, pemuda itu marah-marah sendiri seperti wanita PMS.

Mau tak mau, ketiganya yang telah membaca situasi, tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mendamaikan hati Seungcheol pada sebuah jawaban sederhana.

"Seingatku dia Joshua. Salah satu murid pindahan dari Amerika. Iya kan, Vernon?" Wonwoo menanggapi pertama kali daripada diberi pukulan pertama. Vernon yang merasa terpanggil memicing kesal pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _Who cares?!_ Memangnya aku siapanya dia? Pacarnya?! Cih. "

"Ya, setidaknya kalian dari satu benua."

Seungcheol tidak terlalu mementingkan keributan dua mahluk tak bergunanya. Lagi-lagi kedua manik itu masih belum beranjak dari 2 orang yang semakin dekat dari menit ke menit. Seakrab itukah Jeonghan dengan lelaki asing bernama Joshua itu?

"Hebat dia. Baru beberapa minggu pindah, ia sudah sangat akrab dengan yang tipikal-tipikal orang segalak dan sedisiplin Jeonghan. Kukira, dia pertama kali masuk mau nyari mati. Atau dia memang suka nyari nekat seperti saat dia di Amerika?"

"Aku yang akan membuatnya mati."

Kalimat itu tanpa sadar mengatup ketiga rekannya untuk semakin memanasi hati Seungcheol perihal Joshua. Laki-laki di hadapan mereka benar-benar sudah menyimpan dendam di kesan pertamanya pada lelaki tak berdosa itu.

Namun apa daya, jika ternyata rumor itu bukanlah sembarang angin sepoi yang menelusup ke ruangan begitu saja,dan menghilang setelahnya. Rumor itu bukanlah sekedar desas-desus masyarakat sekitar yang membangun kesalahpahaman.

Peduli dan memberikan perhatian, _check_.

Terbakar cemburu, _check_.

Sepertinya hubungan 'berpacaran' mereka, tidak menjadi rumor belaka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku? Hari ini mobil ayahku sudah diperbaiki." Joshua menawarkan diri pada Jeonghan yang sibuk mengikat rambutnya yang panjang sebahu. Laki-laki itu hanya membalas dengan gelengan karena ikat rambutnya menyumbat mulut.

"Lalu masalah kau akan mengajak kencan—"

 **Psstt**

"Kau mau nyari mati, _ya_? Bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu rencanaku demikian? Mereka akan terus menenggelamkanku dengan tatapan mencurigakan, seolah aku ini benar-benar pacar baik hati bagi si bodoh itu."

"Tapi, kau memang pacarnya."

Jeonghan menghela nafas. "Apa aku perlu memakai bahasa inggris agar kau paham, _Hong_ _Jisoo_?"

Tak berapa lama selama mereka berbincang, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada laki-laki yang tengah menguntit dan begitu tekun mengawasi mereka. Giginya sudah bergemelutukan saking kesalnya.

 **Ehem**

Joshua maupun Jeonghan menoleh. Kejutan dibawa Seungcheol dengan memamerkan wajah angkuhnya yang sedang jengkel. Ini bukan pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Joshua. Namun ini pertama kalinya tatapan penuh amarah itu langsung terarah padanya siang itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Jeonghan." Joshua tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan mengancam yang dilemparkan Seungcheol sejak dari tadi. Hatinya kuat juga. Belum pernah ada yang berhasil menghiraukan pandangan mematikan itu. Siapapun (kecuali Jeonghan—tentu saja), akan langsung menunduk terpaku dengan hati gundah. Takut-takut hantaman keras akan berlabuh di tubuh mereka jika melawan.

Joshua telah meninggalkan Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol berdua saja. Jeonghan melirik pada Seungcheol yang enggan berpaling memandangi punggung Joshua yang semakin menghilang setelah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_. Keningnya berkerut. Ada yang salah dari si Bodoh ini.

"Oh, ternyata kau ini sedang naksir dengannya, begitu?"

Seungcheol tersadar setelah disinggung lelaki cantik di sampingnya. Ia mendecih tidak suka dengan tampang kesal yang belum juga enyah dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau mau ajak aku kemana?"

Jeonghan cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diutarakan Seungcheol. _To the point_ nya membuat hati Jeonghan seakan ingin mendobrak keluar, dengan debaran tak terelakkan. Lagi-lagi teringat kejadian kemarin. Bodoh.

"Kau tidak mau mandi dulu? Baumu itu tidak enak sekali." Jeonghan beralasan ingin mengulur waktu. Pasalnya, ia belum siap sama sekali untuk mengajak jalan-jalan musuh abadinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika di tengah perjalanan nanti, ada adegan saling membunuh yang bahkan siswa dari sekolah mereka pun tidak tahu.

"Memangnya aku seburuk itu? Bukankah justru bauku ini yang membuatmu suka padaku, _kan_?" Seungcheol mencibir, hendak menyindir Jeonghan agar membuat pemuda itu sama kesalnya seperti Seungcheol saat ini.

Alih-alih membuat kesal, justru kesalahtingkahan yang menjabarkan keekspresifan Jeonghan pada perkataan seenak mulut Seungcheol tadi. Pemuda itu membuang muka. Debaran jantungnya entah kenapa tak dapat diperlambat.

"Pokoknya pulang sana! Jangan temui aku jika belum pakai pakaian yang pantas! Aku tidak mau jalan-jalan dengan orang tidak higienis sepertimu!" Jeonghan menghentakkan kaki. Menjauh dan menjauh, seakan hatinya lebih tenang jika tidak di dekat Seungcheol. "Jemput aku di rumah!" Teriakan dari kejauhan itu, mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Seungcheol merasa ambigu dengan cara Jeonghan berperilaku. Kenapa sejak kemarin, pemuda itu selalu ingin menjauhi Seungcheol? Padahal dia sendiri belum memulai strategi membuat Jeonghan melepas _embel-embel_ pacar dari hubungan mereka. Ya, walaupun dengan Jeonghan menjauhinya tanpa sebab, itu sudah sangat membantu.

" _Apa hari ini hari keberuntunganku?"_ dirinya sekedar berangan-angan.

Tiba-tiba terbayang celana boxer merah muda yang dikenakannya, yang menjadi barang keberuntungan Leo hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah suara klakson melolong di kesunyian rumah minimalis Jeonghan. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu terkesiap dari tidur manjanya di atas sofa. Sejenak mengistirahatkan pikiran. Namun ia harus mengusir niat tersebut dengan sebuah panggilan memekak yang bisa-bisa menganggu masyarakat sekitar.

Seolah ia lupa dengan sesuatu, tanpa mencurigai siapapun di balik pintu itu, ia sudah dibuat gondok dan hendak menimpuk siapapun itu yang berani menggangu tidur cantiknya. Ia beranjak menuju pintu depan.

"Apa yang kau ma—" Jeonghan sigap bungkam setelah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kayu hanya sekedar melihat si pembuat masalah di depan rumahnya. Ia bahkan siap dengan gagang _baseball_ di tangan bila seseorang itu mencoba berteriak lagi dengan klakson motornya.

Laki-laki dengan busana _nyentrik_ dan tidak alami (tidak seperti biasa). Celana Jongger berwarna polkadot, dan baju dalaman putih yang berpadu pada sweater merah muda.

 _Those are totally hurting Jeonghan's eyes._

Pengendara dengan busana berestetika—terlalu—tinggi itu, menyapa hangat Jeonghan dengan senyum merekahnya yang berbeda sangat jauh dari satu setengah jam yang lalu. Mana pemuda dengan tatapan mematikan dan wajah tak bersahabat setiap harinya itu?

Jeonghan yang tak tahu harus merespon apa, hanya sanggup memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya hingga panggilan kedua padanya tertuju.

 _Sial._ Ingin menghiraukan dan lalu meneruskan tidurnya lagi seolah semuanya hanya mimpi, Jeonghan malah baru teringat bahwa dirinya sudah berganti pakaian untuk janji sore ini.

" _Ehem_. Perlukah aku mengutip sebuah kalimat dari seorang Yoon Jeonghan? _'Aku hanya tidak suka orang yang melanggar janjinya'_ , bukankah begitu yang pernah ia katakan?"

Jeonghan menggertak gigi rapihnya, merasa sebal. Ia tidak punya alasan melepas diri dari cengkeraman laki-laki aneh itu begitu saja jika ia ingin mempertahankan status dan posisinya yang terhormat di sekolah. Ia tidak ingin namanya tercoreng sebagai seorang 'pelanggar janji' yang tidak dipercayai lagi.

Laki-laki cantik itu dengan malas menghampiri motor Seungcheol. Walaupun tidak ada tatapan 'selamat datang' yang bisa didapatkan Seungcheol karena telah berluang waktu demi menjemputnya.

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan mengambil helmnya. Picingan mata tak sukanya, menebarkan permusuhan semakin kuat pada lelaki yang tengah menyengir bahagia bagai orang tak waras di hadapannya.

"Oh, terima kasih pacarku, Sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keningnya berkerut. Bahkan ketertarikannya kepada sepiring _meatball_ ala Perancis di hadapannya pun sudah terangus dari benaknya.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia terheran kepada laki-laki di hadapannya yang begitu rakus memakan menu yang dipesannya. Bahkan tidak ada perbincangan apapun, selain suara kunyahan demi kunyahan. Ini adalah kunyahan ke sekian dari piring ketiga dengan menu daging. Didahului oleh beberapa menu pembuka : kimchi, dan menu pertengahan : _Japchae_ (Capcay Korea).

"Bwah.. rasanya sangat enak sekali!" Seungcheol berseru begitu puas setelah menghabiskan segelas _orange juice_ nya. Menghiraukan seseorang yang sedari tadi menontoninya dengan pandangan—entah kagum entah jijik. Seungcheol menyeringai melihat keterpesonaan Jeonghan kepadanya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh makanan pencuci mulut." Seungcheol hendak memanggil seorang pelayan kembali. Tampaknya, pelayan yang sama akan melayaninya dengan kerut wajah jengkel pasalnya orang aneh terus menerus memesan banyak makanan tiada henti. Hingga waktu istirahatnya terenggut.

Namun hal itu dicegah oleh Jeonghan yang segera membekap mulut Seungcheol. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sepatah kata pun memerintah pelayan manapun datang untuk memberikan apa yang ia mau.

"Kau gila!? Kau kira siapa yang sedang kau kuras uangnya?!" Jeonghan murka. Seandainya kedua tangannya tidak digunakan untuk membekap mulut Seungcheol, ingin ia hajar wajah mengejek itu dari hadapannya.

Jeonghan benar-benar sial. Tidak seharusnya ia malah dipersulit oleh Seungcheol dalam kencannya saat ini, yang ia rencanakan akan menjadi kesempatan bagus untuknya semakin mengambil hati Seungcheol. Pikirnya, laki-laki gila ini, lebih pintar untuk merusak 'impian' Jeonghan. Segala rayuannya tidak berhasil, dan berakhir dengan pembabatan uang saku Jeonghan dalam sehari.

 _Keahlian memalak seorang Preman Iblis, memang tidak dapat tertandingi._

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menggantinya besok? Kenapa kau ini pelit sekali?" Seungcheol berdecak. Jeonghan memutar kesal kedua bola matanya, muak mendengar alasan yang sama diucapkan Seungcheol berkali-kali.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan mahluk sepertimu?! Bahkan penjanga kantin pun pernah mengeluh, sebulan kau tidak membayar hutangnya. Selama ini hartamu dikemanakan? Kau telan?!" Jeonghan pun akhirnya memakan _spaghetti meatball_ miliknya tanpa mau bertemu pandang pada Seungcheol. Tak sadar dia tengah ditertawakan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya. _Skak Mat!_

Seungcheol begitu puas untuk semakin mengerjai Jeonghan. Pikirnya, kencan ini tidaklah buruk (walaupun masih terasa aneh bagi sesama laki-laki). Ia memang sengaja melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan ini, agar membuat pemuda cantik itu semakin _alergi_ kepadanya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengusik Seungcheol. Tangan Seungcheol tiba-tiba bergerak maju untuk bisa menggapai sesuatu. Ada sedikit saus berbekas di sudut bibir Jeonghan yang membuat Seungcheol begitu gemas ingin mengusapnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Wajah Jeonghan langsung memerah. Menelan pun rasanya sungguh sulit, karena waktu seakan berhenti, meninggalkan keduanya saling berpandangan. Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa debar jantung Jeonghan sejak kemarin terus menerus memperdayainya?

" _Lihat! Betapa beruntungnya perempuan itu. Kekasihnya sangat perhatian."_

Layaknya _déjà vu_. Pujian semacam itu sudah pernah didengarnya. Di saat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat pula seperti waktu itu, masyarakat di sekitarnya memandangi mereka selayaknya kekasih sungguhan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jeonghan menepis usapan lembut Seungcheol yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal, Seungcheol sendiri hanya reflek membantu. "Aku pulang!"

"Heh? Secepat ini? Mau kuantar?" Jeonghan segera menggeleng cepat. Tidak ingin lebih lama bersama laki-laki yang entah kenapa malah hampir menggoyahkan hati Jeonghan. Ia harus bertahan.

Tanpa sebab dan salam perpisahan yang romantis, Jeonghan meninggalkan Seungcheol. Orang-orang di dalam restoran yang melihat aksi demikian, merenggut kecewa.

"Dia kenapa sih? Marah karena aku menguras uang jajannya?" Seungcheol terheran sendiri sambil menatap bingung piring spaghetti yang belum sempat dihabiskan Jeonghan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Awan mendung semakin menyelimuti angkasa. Bahkan cerahnya mentari seakan tak berani tampak bila hujan akan berkuasa sebentar lagi.

Jeonghan masih saja berkelana pada kebimbangannya, memikirkan sebab pada segala perubahan sikapnya selama ini. Untung saja hanya Jeonghan yang sadar bahwa ia 180 derajat berbeda daripada Jeonghan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika Joshua tahu? Laki-laki tampan itu pasti akan puas menggodainya. Bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu? Semakin curiga orientasi seksual Jeonghan sebenarnya.

Dan lebih parah, bagaimana jika Seungcheol tahu?

Beberapa taxi yang berlalu lalang tampaknya tidak ia gubris. Jeonghan hanya sanggup berpikir ketika sedang berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar yang cukup ramai dipakai pengguna , sebelum hujan benar akan turun.

" _Kenapa aku merasa kecewa dengan kencan ini? Aku tidak puas sama sekali."_ Jeonghan menendang kecil beberapa kerikil yang bertemu dengan sepatu kets putihnya.

" _Ini bukan kencan yang kuharapkan."_ Jeonghan mulai berangan pada beberapa pasangan yang ia temui selama perjalanan pulangnya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"TUNGGU! HEI , HENTIKAN JEONGHAN! KAU INI BICARA APA?!" Jeonghan seakan melompat kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia menepuk berkali-kali kepalanya, hingga acara bicara sendiri berakhir dengan jatuhnya air hujan. Ia panik, dan berlari untuk menemukan tempat berteduh.

Ada sebuah gang yang cukup kering tidak terkena tetesan air. Mau tak mau, ia berlari cepat ke dalamnya.

"Astaga. Aku benar-benar sial hari ini. Berpikir aneh-aneh, bicara sendiri, dan sekarang kehujanan—lagi." Jeonghan mengeluh kembali. Diusap-usap kaus tipisnya, demi menemukan kehangatan. "Sepertinya hujan ini akan sangat lama."

"Hei, ada orang disana."

Suara menggelegar, menggema dari sisi lain gang. Perasaan khawatir itu tiba-tiba singgah, dan membuat Jeonghan terdiam untuk berjaga-jaga. Dilihat sekelompok laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak rapih terpakai, sungguh kontras bahwa mereka tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sekelompok _Iljin_ yang sering meresahkan masyarakat sekitar. Pantas saja sedari tadi ada bau hangus rokok terbakar dari dalam gang.

"Wah, perempuan cantik."

"Sudah lama kita tidak memanjakan birahi."

"Hei, apa mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Sekitar 5 orang laki-laki dengan tampang sangar dan mustahil mau berbelas kasihan pada mereka. Pemuda cantik itu bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit menghindari mereka. Namun, pundaknya dicegat oleh genggaman kekar dari balik punggungnya. Sejak kapan ada laki-laki raksasa berdiri di belakangnya?!

"Bagus, Seo Oh! Bawa ia kemari!" yang berteriak itu pasti pemimpinnya. Wajahnya licik, menyeringai puas sehabis menemukan mangsa. Walaupun tampangnya tidak buruk (mengingatkannya pada Seungcheol).

"Tu—tunggu! Kalian salah paham! Aku ini laki-laki!" Jeonghan berusaha bertahan ditarik maju mendekati 5 anak muda bertampang jahat itu. namun tampaknya, mereka tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ronta dan perlawanan Jeonghan.

"Laki-laki?! Huh? Apa kami percaya?"

"Lagipula, jika laki-laki secantik dia, tidaklah buruk, bukan?"

 **GILA.** Teriak Jeonghan di dalam hati. Ternyata Jeonghan tidak hanya berhadapan dengan sekelompok _iljin_ buas, namun juga sekelompok laki-laki _bisexual_ dengan pertahanan birahi yang gampang 'bobrok'. Jika Jeonghan tidak segera melepas diri, maka _he will not a virgin anymore._ Ini akan ia catat sebagai hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Kehilangan 'hal terpenting' oleh sekelompok _homo_.

 **BRUK.**

Jeonghan tersungkur ke tanah. Tangannya di tahan oleh kekuatan penuh tangan besar si raksasa _Seo Oh._ Air mata Jeonghan bercucuran, dan ia sudah lelah untuk menendang-nendang udara untuk melawan 5 laki-laki lainnya yang berusaha mendekatinya.

 **SRET**

"Wah, ia benar-benar laki-laki."

Jeonghan meronta tak berdaya. Kepanikan menguasai dirinya setelah kausnya dirobek tidak tegaan oleh salah satu laki-laki bertindik di bagian hidungnya. Jeonghan berharap, dengan penampilannya saat ini (menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar laki-laki normal), akan membuat mereka jijik dan menjauh.

Namun sebaliknya, mereka malah terpesona dengan wajah cantik Jeonghan yang memohon dilepaskan. Melupakan dada rata yang dimilikinya. Mereka lupakan begitu saja , demi mengenyangkan 'kelaparan' di bagian bawah mereka.

Jeonghan hanya mampu berdoa dan bergumam memohon pertolongan. Anak muda lain mewakili posisi untuk menjegal mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Mata Jeonghan hanya mampu terpejam. Sekarang, hanya kepasrahan dan takdir yang mempertemukannya pada keselamatan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" **BERHENTI!"**

Mata Jeonghan mendadak terbelakak. Ia kenal betul suara itu walaupun deras hujan hampir menyamarkannya. Namun setidaknya ia sadar bahwa tidak hanya dirinya dan 6 orang jahat ini yang menghuni gang.

"Kurang ajar!" Sang Pemimpin menghujat. Wajahnya amat murka.

Jeonghan bernafas lega setelah bekapan kasar di mulutnya terlepas. 6 orang tadi tiba-tiba menghilang. Sudah bergerak maju untuk menghajar si malaikat penolong. Jeonghan berusaha melindungi diri. Ia memeluk erat tubuhnya yang hampir ditelanjangi. Matanya nanar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seungcheol. _Ya_. Seungcheol.

Laki-laki itu tidak henti-hentinya melayangkan tinju dan tendangan. Tidak ada pukulan yang meleset. Semuanya terkena bagian tubuh 5 laki-laki itu tanpa ampun. Jeonghan terperangah sekaligus takjub. Selama ini ia berusaha menghentikan laki-laki itu berkelahi, dan baru pertama kali ini ia takjub dengan kekuatannya.

Rasa takjubnya seolah ditelan bulat-bulat ketika ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Kenapa hanya 5 laki-laki yang berkelahi dengan Seungcheol? Kemana perginya _Seo Oh_ yang memiliki badan perkasa itu?

Dan saat itulah, nafas Jeonghan tercekat.

" **ARGHH!"**

Pisau itu mengiris daging di bagian tangan Seungcheol. Darah menembus hingga ke sweater merah muda yang dikenakannya. Seo Oh melayangkan pisaunya kembali, sepertinya belum puas dengan hasil _mahakarya_ nya yang menyakitkan. Apalagi melihat Seungcheol sudah tidak berdaya, terperosok ke tanah dan menghujati Seo Oh dengan ringis kesakitan.

Jeonghan tidak bisa diam. Ia pun segera meraih bebatuan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dilemparnya batu-batu kerikil itu hingga 6 laki-laki itu tidak sanggup melawan. Pukulan telak tadi , tidak sebanding dengan lemparan tiada ampun Jeonghan. Mereka pun melarikan diri, menembus air hujan.

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan gelagapan. Dihampirinya Seungcheol dengan kekhawatirannya yang di ujung tanduk. Wajahnya panik, sangat panik. Pergerakannya asal-asalan, karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Seungcheol yang justru hanya biasa-biasa saja menanggapi sakit di tangannya. Matanya sibuk menekuni keadaan Jeonghan. Diperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh lelaki itu, sekedar mencari tahu apa Jeonghan baik-baik saja. Wajah cantiknya mengkhawatirkan, rambutnya yang cokelat keperakan agak berantakan, dan kausnya yang robek. Seungcheol sangat prihatin.

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Seungcheol semakin menyesal dan kasihan.

"Jeonghan, kau menangis?"

Dan saat itulah, air mata Jeonghan semakin bercucuran.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Miyu kira antisipasi ceritanya gak terlalu baik. Tapi syukurlah, pikiran Miyu salah ^^

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang _nyentil_ Miyu dan ingin Miyu jawab disini.

Miyu fans SEVENTEEN? Ohhoh... ini pertanyaan galau. Miyu cuman punya 2 fandom (kalau udah baca bio Miyu, pasti tahu). Belum masuk fandom SVT , tapi Miyu dah kepincut 13 orang ini -_- Mungkin liat ke depan, apakah SVT sanggup menghancurkan pertahanan Miyu wkwk (berlagal labil).

Kalau ada yang bilang Miyu terinspirasi dari _Daily Oha Asa_ di Jepang sana. Atau dari Midorima di anime KnB. Yups betul sekali. Miyu terinspirasi dari situ. Hahaha… Walaupun Miyu sendiri gak ada percaya-percayanya sama begituan. Hehe..

Terima kasih yang sudah bertanya semacam ini pada Miyu ^^ Lebih kurangnya, bisa PM saja atau tunggu ch selanjutnya biar dijawab lagi.

Oh ya sekedar mengingatkan ya. Ini Love-Hate Story. Semacam cerita , "benci jadi cinta" gitu. Dah gitu aja, gak penting, kan? XD

 **May to Review?**


	4. I hate you, but I miss you

**Angel and The Beast**

Himkyu's Present

 **SEVENTEEN fic_JungCheol / SeungHan ( SCoup x Jeonghan)**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN's cast are owned by PLEDIS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

" _Aku kalah. Dan aku minta maaf._ _"_

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas dukungan untuk chapter sebelumnya ^^

 _Slight Jihan here. prepare yourself!_

 _Here i introduce you with some_ _'Love-Hate' story._

\- MANSAE!

.

.

.

.

 _All horoscope statements here are fake. Those are officially written by me ^^_

 _Warning! For the impolite word, bed scene(!)_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seungcheol**

"Jeonghan, kau menangis?"

Matanya terbelakak setelah aku menegurnya demikian. Wajah nya amat memprihatinkan. Ada rasa khawatir dan kepanikan yang begitu dalam terpancar dari sana. Bibirnya yang merah agak pucat, aku tahu mungkin efek hujan dan takut itu menguras adrenalinnya.

Ia terus menerus terisak-isak, menahan emosinya yang keluar begitu saja. Ini yang kubenci darinya. Berlagak sok kuat di saat tidak tepat. Tidak tahu dia, air matanya sudah berurai semakin deras di antara pipi mulusnya. Kali ini, aku bisa melihat Jeonghan tidak pandai bersandiwara, menyembunyikan kelemahannya saja susah di samarkan.

Hal ini tidak kugunakan sebagai kesempatan _emas_ , aku turut ingin menolongnya. Merengkuhnya. Memberikan ketenangan untuknya. Kami berdua sama-sama menjadi korban, tapi ia lebih membutuhkanku daripada aku membutuhkannya.

Aku kasihan padanya. Aku tidak bisa terus membiarkannya menangis oleh rasa takut. Bayangan kejadian tadi pasti masih menghantuinya, dan itu bisa berbahaya untuk kejiwaannya. Aku tahu dia seorang laki-laki _tulen_ , tapi jiwa seseorang tidak bisa kita tebak akan terhempas begitu saja hingga seorang laki-laki itu tidak terlihat kuat lagi.

Kuulurkan tangan kananku, untuk menggapai kepalanya. Walaupun masih terasa sakit di bagian yang terluka, namun aku melupakan sensasi sakitnya sejenak. Kepalanya kurengkuh, lalu kutuntun ke pundakku. Aku memeluknya. Memberikan kehangatan untuk sementara waktu.

Kepalanya terbenam di atas pundak kananku, dan kutepuk-tepuk lembut punggungnya seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil. Ia tidak melawan, dan menepis perlakuanku kali ini. Di dalam rangkulanku, aku bisa mendengar suara tangisannya berbaur dengan air hujan.

Aku tidak cemas dengan _sweater_ merah muda milik sepupuku ini menjadi basah, atau ternoda darah. Aku lebih cemas jika Jeonghan terluka tadi.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuat rasa takutmu hilang."

Ia semakin menangis. Kehangatan buliran air matanya semakin meresap, dan bisa kurasakan di bagian pundakku.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu pulang sendirian." Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah menyesal melihat orang tersakiti, atau mereka menjadi tunduk padaku. Tapi, ketegaan itu berangsur muncul dengan bayangan kejadian yang bisa dialami Jeonghan , terus tergambar di otakku.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya merespon. Kukira ia terlalu tinggi hati untuk diperlakukan terlalu manja seperti ini. Biasa sekali seorang Jeonghan tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi kerapuhannya di hadapanku.

"Bukankah kau senang melihatku seperti ini?"

aku menghela nafas. Jeonghan semakin membuatku jengkel. Ia mengira kami masih dalam permainan yang mempertemukan kami pada _bagaimana bisa menjatuhkan kekuatan satu sama lain_ agar bisa disebut 'menang' atau 'kalah', di suasana segenting ini.

"Bisakah kau diam dan menangis saja sesukamu. Yang kau katakan itu sangat menyebalkan." Kerut wajahku tampak tak suka, namun Jeonghan tidak perlu melihatnya. Teguranku malah membuatnya diam, dan isakannya berangsur memudar. Mungkin perasaannya sudah lebih baik.

Sambil menunggu hujan berhenti, kami berdua terkulai di dalam gang remang yang tidak lagi berbahaya dihuni _iljin_ br*ngsk itu. Suasana dingin semakin saja menusuk, dan rasa sakit plus nyeri yang semakin tak tertahan. Aku teringat akan pelajaran Biologi, bahwa lukaku akan terinfeksi jika tidak segera ditangani. Apalagi masalahnya adalah, lukaku memiliki bekas robekan yang cukup menganga akibat sabetan pisau sialan itu.

Kugigit bibir bawahku, tidak ingin satu suara rintihan membangunkan Jeonghan dari kesadaran dan mimpinya yang bisa menutup rasa takutnya. Posisi kami dinilai terlalu membuat 'skandal' apabila ada yang melihat kami disini. Ia berada di pelukanku, aku memeluknya, dan lukaku hanya bisa ditahan oleh tangan kiriku yang bebas. Ini sangat merepotkan.

"Seungcheol?" Jeonghan tiba-tiba bangun. Wajahnya terlihat cukup terkejut. Bereaksi melihat sikapku berusaha menguasai rasa sakit ini. lagi-lagi ia panik. Aku jadi kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa membuatnya tenang kembali.

"E-Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jeonghan terlihat merobek salah satu bagian kain kausnya. Semakin lebar robekan pakaiannya. Bagian perut bawahnya, dan bahkan hampir ke dada tampak jelas di depan mataku. Pemandangan yang terlalu menakjubkan. Walaupun untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, kulitnya terlalu mulus.

"Lukamu harus ditahan oleh ikatan kencang biar tidak ada bakteri yang masuk. Ini akan menanahannya sementara waktu."

"Ta—tapi, pakaianmu?"

Jeonghan melihat pada sekujur tubuhnya yang hampir tak sehelai pun menutupi bagian atasnya. Namun ia menggeleng. Seolah itu bukanlah perkara serius. Dan menganggap setengah telanjang tidak akan membuatnya di serang kembali oleh sekumpulan hewan buas di luar sana. Bodoh.

Aku pun bergegas melepaskan sweaterku. Sejak awal, aku membenci warna itu terpakai untuk tubuhku. Tapi, niatku membuat Jeonghan membenciku tadinya menggebu. Jadi, rela kupakai sepanjang waktu hari ini.

Namun, aku bisa bernafas lega. Sweater berwarna cerah itu kutanggalkan, dan kubantu kupakaikan di tubuh Jeonghan. Ini kali kedua aku memberikan pakaianku untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Ia salah tingkah menerima pakaian hangat tersebut.

"Pakai saja. Kau tidak mungkin keluar dengan pamer dada, _kan_? Kalau kau punya _abs_ sih, bisa dimaklumi."

Jeonghan melotot padaku. Aku hanya cekikikan saja. wajahnya yang merenggut kesal, kembali tampak dan itu membuat setengah perasaan yang khawatir itu berangsur tenang.

Ia mulai mengikatkan robekan kain kausnya di tanganku. Caranya membilit , sangat memukau. Jika kupikirkan, sangat cocok sekali ia menjadi seorang perawat atau dokter. Tapi jika seorang Jeonghan yang tidak punya perasaan dan gampang marah ini, aku jadi ragu.

Entah kenapa senyuman itu muncul. Mungkin keterpesonaanku padanya sudah diambang batas kewajaran. Aku tidak mungkin semudah ini tersenyum pada seseorang yang hanya memberikan pertolongan sesederhana ini. Aku juga tidak mungkin merasa nyaman berada di samping seseorang yang melayaniku karena suatu alasan.

 _Bertahan, Seungcheol. Dia Si Licik. Jangan sampai pertahananmu runtuh. Ia hanya menggodaimu._

Kali ini pikiranku berargumen dengan perasaanku. Akibatnya, ada efek yang aneh melalang di bagian tubuhku. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dari reaksi sensorikku.

"Cha.. selesai." Ia mengukir senyum puas dengan hasil mahakaryanya.

"Setelah hujan berhenti, kita akan segera ke rumah sa—"

 _ **Blush**_

Aku segera membekap wajahku. Ia menatapku intens sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. Oh tidak! Apa dia menyadari sesuatu?

"Wa—wajahmu memerah, Seungcheol?"

 **SHT!**

Sekarang, aku yang mulai berlagak aneh, dan ingin melarikan diri dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya...**

 **Jeonghan**

"ASTAGA! Kau harus melihatnya, Joshua! Kau harus melihatnya!"

Joshua mungkin sudah begitu muak merespon perlakuanku yang meronta-ronta bagai anak kecil. Aku memang sedang sangat bersemangat hari ini. Hanya pemuda ini yang bisa kubeberkan semua rahasia yang baru saja terungkap tepat di depan mataku.

Tentang kemarin.

"Wajahnya memerah ketika aku membelit lukanya. Apakah ini suatu pertanda?! Kau tahu _kan_ maksudnya?!" aku yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, menarik-narik manja lengannya yang kokoh. Tadinya Joshua hanya sibuk dengan komiknya, tapi tugas kedua menantinya. Menenangkanku yang begitu gila hari ini.

"Ia sedang terluka, dan kau malah bahagia di atas penderitaannya, Jeonghan. Kau ini tega sekali." Aku bisa melihatnya memutar bola mata dengan sangat jengah. Lagi-lagi tak membalas tatapanku, hanya sibuk berkutat pada komik Jepangnya.

"Aku memang mencemaskannya waktu itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan itu sia-sia. Waktuku begitu sempit untuk bisa memenangkan pertaruhan itu." Kuingat bahwa tinggal menghitung hari saja sebelum pertaruhan kami berakhir. Dan jika aku tidak segera membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, ini adalah masalah besar.

"Seluruh siswa menaruh kepercayaan padaku." Aku ber _Victory_ ria, melayangkan kepalan tanganku ke udara dengan ekspresi pejuang bak tentara. Membuat Joshua merasa lucu dengan sikap kekanakanku.

"Oh ya. Aku baru saja membaca ramalan bintang hari ini." Joshua mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku segera menghentikan aksi , menengok padanya cepat dengan kerutan bertanya. Sejak kapan Joshua suka hal semacam itu?

"Aku iseng membaca zodiakmu. Aku rasa masalah percintaanmu bisa terjawab."

"Heh? Kau kira aku akan pakai cara 'mitos' itu untuk menyelesaikan masalahku? Yang percaya begituan hanyalah seorang idiot." Aku tertawa kecil. dan Joshua yang merasa tersinggung mengerucut bibir kesal.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi, dikatakan dalam ramalan itu bahwa _'Cinta sang pasangan Libra, semakin kuat. Ia mulai cemburu padamu.'_ ," Joshua melirik padaku yang sudah mulai memasang wajah _stoic_. Aku bungkam, _ya_ bungkam. Seolah aku baru saja mendapat pencerahan dari ucapannya barusan. "Kau mengerti maksudku, _kan_?" senyumnya yang tidak ada kepicikan sama sekali, mulai menamparku. Menyudutkanku.

Aku sepertinya yang 'Idiot' disini.

"Itu dia! Membuatnya cemburu!" aku malah berseru. Bukannya malu karena aku justru menggunakan cara 'takhayul' untuk bisa menjadi jalan keluarku sendiri. Joshua berdecak. Pasti otaknya berkata , _"Dasar plin plan"_

Entah kenapa aku mulai memperhatikan segala penampilan yang berada di hadapanku. Joshua jika dilihat, memang cukup keren dan tampan. Lagaknya kadangkala sangat formal dan santun, seperti seorang pangeran. Pesonanya begitu terpancar, cukup membuat para gadis terbuai hanya dari melihatnya saja. Seperti karakter-karakter _ikemen_ di anime-anime Jepang.

Sepertinya setan di pundak kiriku baru saja membisikkan sesuatu.

"Eum, Joshua. Bagaimana jika kau membantuku?"

Joshua tadinya diam saja. Bahkan meresponku hanya sebatas melirik sedikit matanya, lalu kembali pada komiknya. Tsk, dasar! Ia suka sekali membuatku kesal.

"Bagaimana jika kau jadi selingkuhanku?"

 **DEG**

"M—MWO?!"

Aku kaget dengan responnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini _kan_ hanya sementara. Aku cuman bercanda saja. Paling tidak, aku jadi tahu perasaannya dia padaku benar-benar cinta, atau tidak. _Please~"_

Joshua bungkam dan tampak berpikir. Aku berharap-harap cemas. Ia selama ini selalu banyak membantuku menyelesaikan berbagai masalah. Mungkin kali ini, ia tidak keberatan melakukannya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kau dan preman tidak tahu diri itu." Ia membuang muka, segera beranjak meninggalkan kegiatannya dan berpaling dariku begitu saja.

"JOSHUA! KUMOHON!" dan aku yang tidak punya rencana lain, hanya bisa mengikutinya kemanapun hingga membuatnya berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Seungcheol masuk dengan wajah datar dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Ia tenggerkan jaket sekolahnya di pundak, memamerkan kaus hijau tuanya yang berlengan pendek. Memamerkan belitan perbannya. Wajah dipenuhi plester, dan ia masih mengacuh pada berbagai tatapan ngeri sambil mengemut sebatang permen. Duduk di bangkunya, timbulkan hentakan di meja seperti biasa dengan kedua kakinya.

"SEUNGCHEOL! TANGANMU KENAPA?!"

Yang barusan berteriak tidak sabaran itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Wonwoo. Ia adalah orang kesekian yang menatap prihatin pada belitan perban yang terpamer di bagian lengan Seungcheol. Namun, dia orang pertama yang menegur khawatir dengan oktaf tidak main-main tentang luka itu.

Seungcheol malas membalas keprihatinan Wonwoo, dan mungkin dua teman lainnya akan ikut mencemaskannya.

"Kau habis berkelahi, Seungcheol? Enak sekali! Berkelahi tidak ngajak-ngajak." Yang _Super Gila_ dan terkenal tukang _Pukul_ adalah si Bule. Ia paling bersemangat jika sudah berkaitan akan adu jotos apapun itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang menantangmu, Seungcheol? Kenapa tidak bantuan pada kami?" Mingyu ikut khawatir. Tapi nadanya, terdengar jengkel dan kesal. Mungkin ia marah dengan si pelaku yang telah membabak belurkan ketua nya itu. walaupun sikapnya terlihat tidak pernah _respect_ pada siapapun, tapi ia begitu memanuti Seungcheol.

Seungcheol bungkam 1000 bahasa. Ia tidak mungkin membalas dengan jawaban ' _aku baru saja berkelahi pada pasukan homo yang hampir memperkosa Jeonghan'_. Orang-orang akan tahu, lalu mengasihaninya, dan memberikan tepukan kebanggaan padanya karena telah menjadi sosok 'pacar yang sangat baik'.

Itu menjijikkan.

"Aku hanya melakukan hobiku. Aku tidak perlu melakukannya bersama kalian , _kan_?" Seungcheol berlagak sok keren. Mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela luar dengan nada yang berwibawa seolah kecelakaan kemarin bukanlah perkara serius.

"Wah!Wah! Kau hebat! Pantas saja kau jadi ketua kami!" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk lengan Seungcheol begitu saja, tanpa sadar luka menganga hampir saja akan terbuka lebar kembali jika ia melakukannya. Seungcheol merintih terlalu kuat, dan hampir saja ia akan membenturkan kepala Wonwoo ke dinding jika Wonwoo tidak segera menghindar dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Mingyu.

"Apa Jeonghan tahu kau berkelahi? Ia pasti akan marah padamu lagi, Seungcheol." Ucapan Vernon barusan mengingatkan Seungcheol pada pemuda yang ingin ia lupakan seharian ini. _Tentu saja dia tahu. Toh, dia saksinya_.

"Atau kau tidak ingin memberitahukan tentang lukamu ini?" Vernon terkikik, membuat Seungcheol kalang kabut dan rahangnya mengeras penuh emosi. Ia tidak mau dengar apapun tentangnya. Sudah cukup puas, ia dipermalukan di depan laki-laki cantik itu semalam.

"Hmm.. itu benar. Bukankah ia akan merawatmu lagi jadinya seperti waktu itu. Kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain." Mingyu bersuara dengan wajah meremehkan. Tidak biasa ia akan ikut menggodai Seungcheol. Tapi berlagak sok bijak bagai malaikat terus menerus di depan Seungcheol, membuatnya bosan untuk hari ini.

"Ya! Seperti seorang istri!" Wonwoo masih cukup percaya diri menghentak penuh semangat deklarasinya untuk menggoyahkan hati Seungcheol. Tiga orang yang menjadi ranjau untuk hati Seungcheol saat ini malah tertawa. Tidak sadar, wajah yang berpaling dari mereka, tengah dilanda gundah.

 _Dirawat? Seperti seorang suami pujaan? Dimanjakan? Dilayani?_

Itu adalah impian setiap pria manapun.

Namun visualisasi dari setiap kalimat itu justru digambarkan dengan seorang Jeonghan dan wajah cantiknya. Senyumannya, dan kata-kata manisnya. Kelembutan sentuhannya, dan tangisannya.

Jantung Seungcheol berdetak tak karuan.

 _A—ada apa ini?_

"Seungcheol! Wajahmu memerah!"

"Oh astaga! Apa karena kami meledekmu tadi?!"

Seuncheol tersentak ketika ia tersadar tengah menjadi tontonan dari 3 bocah di hadapannya. Mereka mengawasi, menatapi, menelusuri dengan mata bengis mereka yang tiada ampun mencari-cari adanya kesalahan dalam sikap Seungcheol.

Seungcheol juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bereaksi seperti ini. dan kenapa ia bisa begitu mudah tersipu acap kali mengingat Jeonghan dalam pikirannya. Kenapa ia tidak jijik seperti dahulu? Seakan ingin membuang ludah kemana pun.

"Oh jadi luka ini ada kaitannya dengan Jeonghan, eum?"

 **BUG**

"BERHENTI KALIAN BR*NGSK!"

Meja bergeser dengan brutal hingga mengejutkan satu penghuni kelas. Seungcheol dilanda muak dan emosi tinggi sampai ia membanting keras jaket sekolahnya. Wajah sangarnya dibuat mengerikan, tampak jelas bahwa moodnya sedang sangat buruk. Dan siapapun akan menghindar darinya, bahkan untuk bernafas di dekatnya.

Tubuh Seungcheol sudah tidak terlihat di dalam kelas. Dan tiga orang yang hanya bisa mengerjab polos dengan tidak sadarnya bahwa perbuatan merekalah yang membuat laki-laki brutal itu mengamuk.

"Aku rasa kita dalam masalah besar." Wajah tampan Wonwoo tampak takut-takut. Vernon mengangguk setuju. Dan Mingyu hanya menghela nafasnya yang begitu lelah menghadapi perasaan labil Seungcheol dan kekonyolan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asap rokok yang tidak sedap berhembusan dari dalam gudang. Sebatang rokok menari-nari di antara jari-jemari Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu tengah bersembunyi, dan menyesap lintingan tembakau yang memabukkan itu sembari berbicara sendiri layaknya orang sinting.

"Heh? Aku jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan? Yang benar saja?" Isapan ke sekian ia lakukan. Matanya yang lelah dan tak bertenaga karena dikuras emosinya saja, melurus pada tumpukan kursi rusak yang tersimpan lama di dalam gudang hingga termakan rayap.

Seungcheol menghentikan isapannya ketika rokok di jemarinya sudah pendek hingga seukuran 1 ruas jari. Ia membuang rokok itu sembarangan dengan sangat gondok.

"Arghhh! Tapi kenapa aku terus menerus memikirkan laki-laki itu bersikap baik padaku?! Selama ini ia pasti hanya baik untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?! Kenapa aku harus mempedulikannya?!" Ia mengacak surai hitamnya. Seolah dalam dirinya harus dipersalahkan. Ia kesal, galau, dan tidak suka.

"Tinggal menghitung hari lagi, dan aku harus bisa menahan perasaan apapun itu agar aku tidak tampak jelas sedang menaruh perhatian padanya." Seungcheol bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya. Setelah puas menghilangkan stress beberapa waktu lalu, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari gudang.

"Mungkin tidak melihatnya beberapa hari, bisa membuatku tidak perlu khawatir kalah darinya."

Ia pun berjalan seperti biasa seolah tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah mungkin akan membuat _mood_ nya lebih baik. Jika ia bertemu dengan Jeonghan, ia hanya perlu berpaling dan tidak mengenalinya.

 _Ya_ , ia pikir mudah saja seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh ayolah Joshua! Satu kali saja!" Jeonghan masih bersih keras membuat pertahanan Joshua jatuh. Sedari tadi ia mengekor, mengikuti Joshua kemanapun bahkan sampai ke toilet pria pun ia rela ikut. Permintaannya sangat _annoying_ sekali, dan Joshua tidak kuat mendengar pemuda cantik itu berkoar-koar seperti burung beo yang belum dikasih makan.

" _Shut up,_ Jeonghan!" Joshua pada akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan membalas pandangan memohon Jeonghan. "Aku memberitahukanmu soal ramalan itu, bukan berarti aku mau ikut campur urusan kalian. _That's not my business_!"

"Hanya membantu sahabatmu saja, kok susah sekali!" Jeonghan cemberut. Joshua gemas. Ia berusaha berpaling dan menghindar lagi. Tapi pergerakannya dihentikan ketika Jeonghan tiba-tiba merampas komik favoritnya begitu saja. Joshua panik.

"Hei! Kembalikan komiknya!" Joshua mengejar kemanapun Jeonghan berlari menghindar. Malaikat yang berwatak iblis, ia sangat suka mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi selingkuhanku dulu, lalu kukembalikan." Jeonghan _melet_ untuk meledek Joshua yang sudah lelah mengejar. Aksi lari-berlari pun tak terelakkan. Dan beberapa siswa yang masih berada di koridor , hanya menggeleng melihat sikap kekanakan mereka. Sudah terkenal keduanya adalah sahabat sehidup semati yang sangat dekat. _Soulmate._

 **Buk!**

Jeonghan dan Joshua terkejut bersamaan. Keduanya berhenti mengejar setelah Joshua berhasil memerangkap tubuh Jeonghan ke dinding halaman belakang tempat Jeonghan melarikan diri. Mereka hanya berdua, di tempat itu.

"Kembalikan!" bukannya malah dikembalikan, tangan Jeonghan malah semakin terulur ke atas. Keuntungan bagi Jeonghan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Joshua.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjawab permintaanku!"

Joshua gregetan. Ia berpikir, _apa ia mengalah saja?_ dan Joshua tengah akan menghindar dari Jeonghan lagi. Tangannya yang kokoh untuk memenjarakan Jeonghan, sudah terlepas bertengger di dinding.

Namun, Jeonghan tidak secepat itu melepaskan sahabatnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa Jeonghan menarik kerah Joshua. Membuat laki-laki tampan itu tidak kuasa menahan keseimbangannya dan hampir saja menindih Jeonghan ke dinding. Tubuh mereka sudah sangat menempel. Bahkan hampir saja wajah mereka beradu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeonghan?!" Joshua begitu panik. Jeonghan tidak mau melepas cengkeramannya.

Dengan suara lembut, bisikan Jeonghan yang begitu geli mengalun di telinga kiri Joshua , terdengar begitu jelas. Jujur, Joshua sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. "Ada Seungcheol. Ia menatap ke arah sini."

"APA?! KAU GILA?!"

Jeonghan mengukir senyum picik. Posisi wajahnya ia biarkan terbenam di sekitar ceruk leher Joshua. Kedua tangannya yang jenjang melingkar pada leher Joshua. Semakin merekat saja kedua tubuh itu. Joshua merinding, tapi, ia tidak bisa melawan kenikmatan Jeonghan yang sedang mempermainkan orang lain pada saat ini.

Mau tak mau, Joshua ikut memeluk pinggang Jeonghan dengan sangat _gentle_. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang melepas kerinduan.

Dan Seungcheol yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan moment tersebut, membelakak tidak percaya. _Moodnya_ semakin buruk, jatuh terhempas hingga ia tidak sanggup menenangkannya kembali.

 _A Beast has came out_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Para siswa berkumpul, berusaha mencari ruang untuk mengintip lapangan indoor. Pada saat itu, mereka hanya bisa menonton dari luar melalui pintu masuk. Si Monster yang tengah mengamuk dan membanting bola basket dengan sangat keras hingga timbul suara seperti ledakan bom. Mana ada yang tidak tertarik untuk melihat aksi kebrutalannya yang seolah akan menghancurkan ruangan tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki mungil dan berwajah imut dengan sebuah kaca mata bulat besarnya, merinding. Kedua kakinya sudah ngilu dan bergetar-getar. Sudah ke sekian kali ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot dari hidungnya. Laki-laki mungil itu berusaha menghindar dan bersembunyi di kegelapan, agar si Monster tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, sedari tadi Seungcheol sudah mengawasinya dan hendak menargetkan bola basket di tangannya ke arah pemuda malang itu. Laki-laki mungil itu tidak bisa melarikan diri. Melarikan diri, sama saja membuat kuburan untuknya. Ia hanya pasrah.

"Hey, Seungcheol! Kami mencarimu!"

Tiga pemuda menerobos masuk. Berjalan mendekati tengah ruangan, dengan sangat santai. Mereka harus tetap tenang agar tidak membuat Seungcheol mengamuk untuk yang kedua kalinya pada mereka.

"Oh, kau lagi si Kacamata. Mau apa kau kemari?" Vernon merangkul si laki-laki mungil. Sikap sok akrabnya justru semakin membuat laki-laki itu ketakutan. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin melihat 4 orang berandal telah menjadi satu. Pasti ingin mengerjainya dengan kekuatan mereka satu persatu. Bisa mati dia.

"S—Seungcheol _sunbae_ memintaku kemari." Suaranya tergagap. Vernon tertawa. Ia begitu gemas dengan wajah takut-takut setiap orang.

"Siapa namamu, _nak_?" Mingyu, dengan wajah sok malaikatnya, bertanya. Laki-laki mungil itu menahan kerongkongannya yang kering. Sekalipun laki-laki di hadapannya berwatak _gentle_ kepadanya, postur tubuhnya yang sangat mengancam jiwa.

"Wo—Woozi, Sunbae."

"Woozi! Kali ini kau selamat. Kami tidak akan memalakmu atau menyiksamu. Tapi besok, siapkan uang _double_ , OK?" Wonwoo yang sedang merangkul Seungcheol, menyengir lebar. Ia memberikan _thumbs up_ kepada Woozi. Ini adalah interuksi, bahwa Woozi harus segera melarikan diri dari kandang penuh harimau secepatnya.

Hiruk pikuk semakin hampa. Mungkin karena tak berani berurusan dengan geng sekolah mereka lebih lama. Ketiganya mulai bernafas lega, bisa menghabiskan waktu berempat saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Seungcheol, apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Seungcheol tidak menjawab. Ia duduk di atas lantai, membenamkan wajah lelahnya. Menyembunyikan kerut emosinya.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu waktu itu." Wonwoo mengelus lembut punggung pemuda yang sedang menenangkan kegeramannya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan kami? Kau tidak perlu mengamuk seperti tadi, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol mendongak. Wajah berangnya tidak juga terusir. Namun, suasana hatinya bisa ia kendalikan. Ia menatap satu-satu anak buahnya. Ekspresi mencurigakan. Pasti menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Pulang sekolah. Temani aku ke bar."

Ketiga temannya terlonjak. Dan hanya bisa bertatapan satu sama lain. Permintaan yang sangat jarang sekali diucapkan Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu hanya akan minum-minum jika ia memiliki masalah yang sangat serius.

" _Sepertinya, amukannya bukan karena kita meledek tadi._ "Vernon berbisik kepada Mingyu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki tampan itu mengangguk sepaham dengan jawaban Vernon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu *Hik*"

Tangan Seungcheol sempoyongan memegangi secangkir _vodka_. Minuman beralkohol berkadar tinggi dan mahal itu mengendalikan seluruh inderanya. Hingga ia tidak sadar terus menerus ditatap aneh oleh ketiga temannya yang hanya meminum secangkir bir berkadar rendah.

"Kalian tahu! Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkannya *hik* , menjadikannya sebagai pelayanku suatu saat *hik* jika aku menang taruhan." Muka Seungcheol memerah. Wajahnya terantuk-antuk terus, seperti akan jatuh ke atas meja.

"Jadi, kau selama ini berpacaran karena taruhan?" Wonwoo penasaran. Dan Seungcheol tidak sanggup melawan, untuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jika aku sampai jatuh cinta padanya *hik* Kita akan berakhir *hik*" Vodca kembali membasahi kerongkongannya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk teman-temannya satu persatu.

Mingyu menatap antusias. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kau menang, Seungcheol?"

"Hahaha! Pertanyaan bagus!" Kepala Seungcheol yang mengayun-ngayun mulai berhenti. Terpusat kepada Mingyu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Buat dia menjauhiku *hik* dan tidak akan berani mengurusi kita lagi."

"Kalau perlu, membuatnya semakin jijik kepadamu?" Seungcheol mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Mingyu. Entah kenapa cengiran licik Mingyu mulai terukir. Ada bola lampu mengudara di otak pintarnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Seungcheol." Mingyu menegak c _ocktail_ nya dengan tenang.

"Hah?! Membantu apa?!" Wonwoo dan Vernon antusias kepada ucapan Mingyu. Cara bicaranya amat serius. Sudah pasti, ia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Pasti ada siasat buruk yang tengah disusunnya. Temannya satu ini, wajah boleh sempurna, namun hati buruk rupa.

"Lihat saja nanti. Yang pasti sekarang, kau minumlah lebih banyak, Seungcheol. Semakin kau mabuk, itu akan memudahkanmu."

"YA! MINUM LEBIH BANYAK *hik*" dan Seungcheol pun tidak kuasa jatuh tersungkur ke atas meja. Ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dasar merepotkan." Jeonghan sudah berdiri depan pintu masuk rumah besar Seungcheol. Kerut kesalnya tidak bisa ditahan. Seenaknya sms asing masuk begitu saja ke HP nya dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat keadaan Seungcheol yang sedang mabuk berat di dalam bar.

"Kurang ajar. Masih dibawah umur, sudah nyari mati. Akan kuberi pelajaran nanti." Jeonghan membulatkan cengkeraman tas jinjingnya yang berisi sweater merah muda yang kemarin ia pinjam. Ia juga tidak bisa melepas rangkulannya dari Seungcheol yang setengah sadar. Ia menyeretnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk bisa memasuki rumah besar Seungcheol.

Sial sekali. Kenapa baru pulang dari sekolah, ia sudah disuruh berurusan dengan pemuda merepotkan ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Orang tua Seungcheol pasti akan langsung jantungan jika tahu putera mereka jatuh karena mabuk. Jeonghan harus secepatnya membuat Seungcheol sadar.

Kebetulan keadaan rumah akan selalu sepi. Tidak ada perawat atau pembantu rumah tangga. Seungcheol hanyalah seorang diri. Jeonghan turut kasihan dengan keadaan Seungcheol yang butuh teman di rumah besar ini.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka. Suasana sunyi senyap. Diseretnya Seungcheol mendekati ranjang tidur. Tubuhnya cukup berat untuk dibawa sendiri. Tapi Jeonghan berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyelesaikan masalah satu ini. Tubuh Seungcheol ia lempar ke atas ranjang.

"Huft. Kau ini merepotkan sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Jeonghan berpikir. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya untuk mencari sesuatu agar kadar alcohol di tubuhnya bisa dikendalikan. Mungkin secangkir air?

Jeonghan menuangkan air dari botol minum yang sudah bertengger di atas nakas kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia terus menerus mengeluh dan mengeluh, seolah Seungcheol akan memahami ucapannya.

"Kau mungkin merokok, minum-minuman, bahkan membunuh. Apa kau tidak lelah melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa kau tidak khawatir orang tuamu akan sangat mencemaskanmu? Kau mungkin hidup bergelimang harta, tapi jangan sia-siakan masa dep—"

 **GREP**

Sesuatu merangkul Jeonghan dari belakang. Ia shock bukan main, hingga hampir menjatuhkan cangkir minumannya. Sesuatu yang hangat meniup-niup di ceruk lehernya.

Tu—tunggu! Itu bau alcohol! Berarti siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemabuk yang sedang merangkulnya saat ini.

"S—Seungcheol!?" Jeonghan panik. Tangan Seungcheol entah kenapa bergerak bebas di sekujur tubuhnya. Sensor motorik Jeonghan membeku. Ia tegang, dan tidak bisa bergerak karena cengkeraman kuat Seungcheol.

"Kau tega berselingkuh dariku, _eum_?"

"SEUNGCHEOL HENTIKAN!"

Jeonghan berusaha memberontak. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Tubuhnya ditarik mundur dan mundur. Bahkan Jeonghan seperti merasakan kakinya tidak berpijak lagi. Ia digendong, dan dijatuhkan di atas ranjang.

Begitu saja.

Tubuh Seungcheol tiba-tiba berada di atas tubuh Jeonghan. Laki-laki itu tidak sadarkan diri tengah menjelajah tubuh Jeonghan dengan brutal. Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam kaus Jeonghan. Meraba bagian yang tidak seharusnya lelaki manapun mencapainya. Laki-laki cantik itu memberontak keras.

"Seungcheol hentikan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Jeonghan!" Seungcheol berseru begitu keras tepat di wajah Jeonghan yang tidak berdaya. Jeonghan bungkam. Ia tidak paham maksud Seungcheol berucap demikian.

"A—apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku menyukaimu, brgs*k!"

 **DEG**

Degup jantung Jeonghan semakin terasa. Ucapan Seungcheol membuat perasaan aneh yang dipendam Jeonghan semakin muncul dengan jelasnya. Air matanya berurai begitu saja. Dikendalikan perasaan aneh itu, membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia malu, dengan semburat merah tepias di wajahnya.

Seungcheol semakin tidak mempedulikan keadaan Jeonghan yang sudah dilanda takut. Ia tidak mempedulikan rasa trauma yang lagi-lagi muncul di jiwa malang Jeonghan. Perlakuannya, tidak jauh dari perlakukan 6 orang pemuda kurang ajar waktu itu. Tangannya merajai tubuh Jeonghan, dan ia menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan memohon Jeonghan.

 **PLAK**

Tamparan tidak sanggup ditahan. Begitu saja melayang keras di pipi Seungcheol.

"Ku—kumohon, Seungcheol. Sadarlah~ Aku ta—takut~"

Mata Seungcheol membulat. Terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia baru sadar. Dan entah kenapa, wajah memelas itu berada di dekatnya. Terlalu dekat.

Dan air mata itu, kembali ia lihat. Akibat kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Jeo—Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan mendorong keras tubuh Seungcheol hinga laki-laki itu terjerembab ke atas lantai. Pemuda cantik itu menangis tak karuan, dan berlari ke luar kamar Seungcheol seraya mengatupkan jaketnya semakin erat. Ketakutannya melanda. Ia tidak mau bertemu pandang lagi dengan Seungcheol, Walaupun ia sudah sadar dari keadaan mabuknya. Baginya, Seungcheol sadar dan tak sadar sama saja. Hanya akan mempermainkannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan?!" Seungcheol mencengkeram surai kehitamannya. Ia berpikir keras, berusaha menyusun kembali memori yang tidak ia ingat. Melihat keadaan Jeonghan barusan, ia tahu, pasti ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda cantik itu.

"ARGHH! BODOH KAU SEUNGCHEOL!" Seungcheol mengerang dan mengamuk kembali. Membanting berbagai perkakas di kamarnya. Meluapkan rasa bersalahnya kepada apapun.

"Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan monster. Ia akan membenciku selamanya."

Bukannya merasa senang, ia justru merasa sangat kehilangan. Teringat langkah kaki Jeonghan keluar kamarnya barusan, akan menjadi langkah terakhir Jeonghan di dalam rumahnya.

Dan Seungcheol akan merindukan hal itu.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Seungcheol tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang tulus itu timbul.

" _Aku kalah. Dan aku minta maaf."_

Hujan pun meredam suara kekecewaan Seungcheol di dalam kamarnya yang sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Sebentar lagi FF ini tamat! huhu...

Miyu lagi bete nih, karena hasil ketikan Miyu pada ilangan -_- yang mau diupdate jadi ketunda gara gara ketikannya udah selesai malah kehapus :( Untung aja yang FF ini gak sampe kehapus *syukurlah*

Oh ya, Miyu mau ngerespon beberapa review yang _nyentil_ nih.

Wonwoo disini bawel? Eh ? Ya? Eumm... wkwkk... Miyu minta maaf karena sudah membuat karakter our precious Wonwoo kalau begitu. Miyu jujur belum tahu semua karakter member2nya. Tapi karena saya lihat Wonwoo with *ehem* Mingyu cocok dengan posisi Wonwoo sebagai 'uke' hyperaktif , jadi ya begitulah.. biar makin gemes gitu Mingyu ceritanya *ditabok Meanie shipper*

Couple lain ada gak? Well.. ada tuh. Walaupun cuman nge _slight_ , itupun juga gak ampe _lovey dovey_ kayak Jungcheol. Kita konsen aja dulu sama Jungcheol _couple_ ok ^^ Ntar kalau mau couple lain, nantikan ff lainnya *ngiklan*

Miyu juga gak masukin semua member ya! Karena entar pusing nambah banyak karakter wkwk... (kebanyakan member sih).

Miyu masuk ke fandom SVT? Wah terima kasih tawarannya. wkwk.. banyak sekali yang dukung ya :p Tapi Miyu lagi semi hiatus di dunia kpop. Jadi nambah fandom pun juga tidak terpikirkan. Hehehe.. Miyu terlalu konsen yang baru comeback setelah sekian lama...lalalala... XD

Maaf jika hasil chapter ini tidak terlalu memuaskan. Miyu cepet-cepet banget mau update karena Miyu bakal sibuk dengan UAS TvT Ini pun juga diketik pas jam-jam belajar *dasar murid nakal*

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya!

 **May to review?**


	5. The Luckiest Day I've Ever Have

**Angel and The Beast**

Himkyu's Present

 **SEVENTEEN fic_JungCheol / SeungHan ( SCoup x Jeonghan)**

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN's cast are owned by PLEDIS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

 _"Kau akan kehilangan keberuntunganmu hari ini"_

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas dukungan untuk chapter sebelumnya dan untuk chapter terakhir ini^^

 _Seungcheol vs Joshua *i think*_

 _Here i introduce you with some_ _'Love-Hate' story._

\- MANSAE!

.

.

.

.

.

 _All horoscope statements here are fake. Those are officially written by me ^^_

 _Warning! For the impolite word (bad mouth)! Jangan tersinggung ya kalau biasnya^^v_

.

.

.

.

 **From "Friday - Sunday (The End)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 _ **Friday**_

Ia berhentikan motornya pada saat itu. Jam ia biarkan berlalu untuk beberapa menit demi menyaksikan tempat sang pemilik yang ia ingin ditegurnya sejak kemarin. Berada di atas motornya dalam diam. Di balik helm itu ia hanya bisa memandang lurus pada sebuah rumah minimalis yang ia kenal. Tangannya membulat mencengkeram stang. Memori tak enak itu hinggap lagi di otaknya.

Seungcheol bernafas tidak selega biasanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa dilema. Rasanya ia ingin menabrakkan diri saja, dan biarkan berita kematiannya terdengar sampai ke sekolah nantinya. Mungkin itu bisa membuat Jeonghan bahagia jika orang yang 'hampir' menodainya menghilang.

 **Cklek**

Jantung Seungcheol serasa akan melompat. Ia terkejut mendengar suara kenop pintu terdengar samar di telinganya walau kedua telinga terhalang bantalan helm yang cukup tebal. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia belum siap bertemu pandang pada pemuda cantik yang pernah ia kecewakan kemarin.

"Hey, kau siapa?"

Suara berwibawa yang tak mungkin laki-laki cantik itu miliki. Kecuali memang Jeonghan terisak semalaman dan merenggut pita suaranya.

Seungcheol tidak berani berhadapan dengan siapapun itu. Entah pelayan rumah, atau mungkin, ayah? Mana mungkin dengan penampilan seragam semrawutan, wajah berandalan dengan bekas luka sana-sini, membalas tatapan seorang ayah yang dipanuti Jeonghan. Bisa dicoret dari daftar menantu *eh*.

Mau tak mau Seungcheol melajukan motornya tanpa ingin tahu seperti apa wajah pria paruh baya yang mengawasinya dari dalam pagar rumahnya. Biarlah, biar saja dikira sebagai orang mencurigakan, perampok, penculik, atau titisan pembunuh bayaran. Kalau itu bisa membuat jantung Seungcheol tidak _stop_ atau _sweatdrop_ karena takut dituduh lagi jadi *hampir* pemerkosa puteranya.

"Tadi itu siapa? Kurir _ya_?" Pria dengan suara khas itu menggaruk kepalanya terheran. "Ah.. tidak mungkin. Kurir kok bisa punya motor sport begitu."

Pria yang cukup tampan. Wajahnya memang dewasa dan ada sedikit kumis menghiasi bagian terawan. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Dengan pakaian kemeja rapih, dan celana _Jeans_ cokelat yang dikenakannya, menambah kesan _fashion_ pria _metrosex_ beristri. Beliau tidak terlihat seperti pria berumur hampir kepala empat. Mungkin seleranya demikian jadi menurun kepada sang Putera.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Pemuda cantik yang sejak dari tadi jadi korban pencarian oleh orang yang kabur barusan, baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memakai seragam seperti yang Seungcheol kenakan. Kaus _sleeveless_ yang longgar, dipadukan dengan _cardigan_ panjang , dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu yang pas, membuatnya terlihat seperti model _fashion_ remaja dadakan.

"Kupikir Ayah melihat seseorang menunggu di depan rumah kita. Tapi dia pergi begitu saja."

Jeonghan tidak terlalu peduli. Karena tidak sekali-dua kali ada orang asing mencoba mematai rumah ini. Entah untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan mendekati Jeonghan, menggodainya. Atau ibu-ibu yang sekedar ingin memperkenalkan puteri (atau putera?) nya, berharap Jeonghan menjadi menantu mereka.

Jeonghan selalu menjadi primadona dimana pun ia berpijak.

"Jeonghan, kau yakin ingin ikut Ayah? Tidak merasa rugi dengan sekolahmu?"

Wajah Jeonghan lagi-lagi terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ini bukan kali pertama sang Ayah mendapati putera semata wayangnya tengah _sangsi_ sejak kemarin. Sang Ayah sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan pias getir yang tergambar di wajah cantik tersebut.

Entah apa yang sejak kemarin dipikirkannya. Pulang dengan keadaan yang cukup meresahkan, lalu pergi tidur tanpa mengatakan sebabnya pada sang Ayah yang selalu menjadi teman curhatnya. Namun apapun itu, biarkan keputusan pada hari ini bisa membuat Jeonghan lebih baik.

Dirangkulnya sang Putera. Mengelus rambut keemasan menurun dari sang Ibu itu dengan lembutnya. Kasih sayang ayah ke anak tidak dapat dipungkiri, terlalu indah.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. _Nee, Kajja._ Kita pergi."

Koper-koper dibawa keluar rumah. Hendak dibawa pergi jauh. Ke perjalanan yang cukup panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua pemuda terduduk sambil melamunkan sesuatu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya terfokus pada sesuatu hingga segala hal tampaknya tidak menarik untuk mereka.

Vernon dan Wonwoo, sepasang mata mereka membidik segala keterdiaman Seungcheol dengan sangat detailnya. Hingga pergerakan kecil yang dikerjakan pemuda beralis tebal itu begitu berarti untuk mereka. Takut-takut jika tidak bergerak sama sekali, jangan-jangan dikutuk jadi batu.

Seungcheol memang sedang melamun. Atau memikirkan sesuatu, atau melamun, atau apalah. Matanya kalau tidak menatap ke langit luar, pepohonan di kejauhan, atau menutup sebentar untuk memanjakan rasa kantuk. Bahkan ditegur oleh kedua sahabatnya, tidak membuatnya perhatian sama sekali.

Vernon dan Wonwoo jadi khawatir. Mungkin efek minum-minuman kemarin, membuat Seungcheol kehilangan ingatan hingga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Seharian ini, kenapa Seungcheol jadi pendiam sekali? Bahkan rasanya aku menegurnya dari tadi, cuman dianggap dengungan lalat saja." keluhan Vernon membuat Wonwoo terkikik miris. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasakan apa yang sobatnya itu rasakan.

Sekalipun laki-laki itu suka menganggap keduanya 'idiot' 'tidak tahu diuntung' 'tidak berguna' 'tidak nyambung' 'menyebalkan' dan segala bentuk umpatan dan kalimat merendahkan sudah terlempar ke arah mereka, Seungcheol selalu peduli untuk merespon segala tindakan mereka. (walaupun ujung-ujungnya umpatan lagi yang diterima keduanya).

Tapi pada hari ini, Seungcheol memberikan pengecualian. Laki-laki itu seakan tidak ingin bergerak dari tempatnya, dan terpaku pada satu hal. Bukan seperti Seungcheol yang banyak tingkah, membuat pelanggaran dari pagi hingga pulang sekolah. Memamerkan statusnya sebagai _monster_ sekolah yang ditakuti.

Ia kini terlihat seperti anak ayam menunggu induknya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Jeonghan , _ya_?" Wonwoo mencoba memprediksi. Namun Vernon menggeleng, menyangkal ucapan Wonwoo barusan.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin." Vernon merendahkan suara. Mendekat satu sama lain, untuk mendengar bisikan yang tercipta. " _Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih sungguhan, kan?_ Apa yang harus menjadi masalah di antara keduanya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia mulai sepaham dengan Vernon. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Vernon benar. Pengakuan Seungcheol kemarin telah membuktikan semuanya. Tidak ada cinta di antara keduanya. Keduanya hanya sedang berada dalam taruhan semata, dan kebencian itu 'pasti' masih tercipta.

" _Hei, Jun. Bisakah aku titipkan laporan keuangan ini sementara padamu?"_

" _Padaku? Kau tidak ingin memberikannya dulu pada si Ketua, Jeonghan?"_

Suara itu memecah perhatian Vernon dan Wonwoo. Begitu pula Seungcheol. Telinganya cepat sekali menangkap. Langsung menajamkan pendengaran ketika satu nama yang sedari tadi mengawan di otaknya masuk ke percakapan orang lain.

" _Dia tidak masuk hari ini."_ balas suara kedua, yang bermata runcing. _"Padahal laporan ini akan dibahas untuk rapat selanjutnya."_

Si mata runcing mengenakan pin yang hanya dikenakan anggota OSIS (dari _name tag_ nya terlihat jelas terpampang nama "Hoshi") jadi gundah membuka halaman demi halaman berkas-berkas dibawanya. Ia mencemaskan sesuatu.

" _Tumben sekali dia tidak masuk."_

" _Ya, aku juga sampai tidak percaya kalau dia tidak masuk. Bukankah dia siswa yang tidak pernah dapat catatan 'mengabsen', ya?"_

" _Hmm…atau jangan-jangan Ketua kenapa-nap—,"_

 **BRAKK**

Suara gebrakan meja yang kuat menggema hingga ke satu kelas itu, membuat dialog Jun dan Hoshi terhenti seketika. Bahkan tiap siswa yang terkejut parah, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Panik, dan takut. Entah kemarahan seperti apa lagi yang tengah menohok diri Seungcheol. 2 hari, mood pemuda itu tidak bagus sama sekali hingga rasanya meja kayu itu akan hancur sehabis ditendang berkali-kali.

Sebenarnya, Seungcheol merasa tersinggung dengan dialog barusan. Apa benar absennya Jeonghan, akibat Seungcheol kemarin memperlakukan Jeonghan secara tidak hormat? Seungcheol jadi sangat khawatir perlakuannya membekas di diri Jeonghan dan membuat traumanya muncul kembali.

Itu berarti, 'kenapa-kenapa' yang dipikirkan orang-orang, adalah hal buruk yang benar-benar terjadi.

Seungcheol meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia tidak ingin disegel oleh beberapa pasang mata yang seakan menghakiminya atas kesalahan waktu itu. Ia sudah dipusingkan 'bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Jeonghan', sekarang ditambah 'bagaimana cara membuat orang-orang memaafkannya'.

Vernon dan Wonwoo saling melempar pandangan.

"Sudah kubilang, _kan_." Ucap Wonwoo gigih, kembali menguatkan argumennya yang sempat dielak oleh Vernon. Sedangkan Vernon, _ya.._

Dia cukup terkejut bahwa pendapatnya salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

Seungcheol kini berada di lorong sekolah saat jam istirahat berbunyi. Ia berdiri membelakangi dinding untuk mengatur rasa gelisahnya menanti seseorang. Lorong itu menuju ke ruang OSIS jika ia meneruskan jalannya dan membelok ke arah kiri.

Namun Seungcheol malah bersembunyi, dan belum bisa mengintip ke ruangan tersebut lebih dekat. Pasalnya, sejak kemarin, ia memang belum siap bertemu langsung dengan Jeonghan. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan paling "dilarang" untuk siswa sepertinya. Apalagi setelah kejadian _membandel_ Seungcheol dan teman-temannya saat itu.

Ia menantikan hari ini sebagai hari yang ia mantapkan untuk memohon maaf pada Jeonghan langsung. Jika ia mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, berapa lama rasa bersalah itu harus diemban Seungcheol? Apalagi sejak kemarin Jeonghan mengabsen, ia sudah getar-getir dilanda cemas kalau Jeonghan jatuh sakit gara gara dia.

Bisa mati rindu, Seungcheol.

Jika diintip lagi dari kejauhan (lorong tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini), dari pintu OSIS tidak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki cantik itu muncul. Seungcheol sudah gigit jari. Bagaimana jika Jeonghan ternyata tidak masuk lagi? Seungcheol ingin sekali mencari tahu, bertanya kepada siapapun yang dekat dengan sang Ketua OSIS. Namun ia terlalu gengsi melakukannya.

" _Tuh kan_! Dari kemarin, Seungcheol sudah begitu!"

Ah, itu suara dari Wonwoo. Bersama kedua temannya yang lain, mengintip dari kejauhan, dari tempat Seungcheol berdiri. Tidak peduli, ketiganya menjadi perhatian para Siswa yang begitu aneh mengintip ketua mereka sendiri, yang juga entah melakukan apa.

"Yang dia lakukan kalau tidak bengong, marah-marah tanpa sebab, menyendiri, dan mengintip ruang OSIS. Seungcheol seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup sama sekali." Wonwoo frustasi. Ia sampai gregetan memukul dinding sebelahnya karena sang ketua panutan terlihat seperti orang nge _Lost_ daripada menjadi preman yang ' _baik dan benar'._

"Mingyu, kemarin kau punya rencana apa _sih_ ke Seungcheol sampai dia jadi orang aneh setelah minum-minum waktu itu?" Vernon melirik pada Mingyu yang juga ikut terheran dengan perubahan sikap Seungcheol.

Mingyu _sweatdrop._ Ia merasa melakukan suatu kesalahan yang cukup fatal setelah dipertanyakan begitu.

Mingyu hanya bisa membuang muka. Lebih tepatnya ditanya begitu, ia akan pura-pura tidak tahu. Jangan salahkan dirinya meninggalkan Seungcheol berdua saja dengan Jeonghan. _Toh_ , tujuan sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membantu Seungcheol mengerjai Jeonghan.

" _Tapi, apakah itu berarti Seungcheol benar-benar melakukan hal 'itu' pada Jeonghan?"_ Mingyu jadi berpikir keras. " _Dan Seungcheol jadi menyesal, dan ingin bertanggung jawab?"_

Bertambah lagi orang aneh yang ditanya sejak dari tadi, tapi malah berpikir keras seperti orang linglung.

Vernon, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu tidak sadar bahwa orang yang sedang mereka awasi telah pergi. Laki-laki bermarga Choi tersebut, sudah terlanjur kehilangan kesabaran untuk mencari tahu Jeonghan dari sekedar mengintip ruang OSIS. Berjam-jam ia berdiri pegal sedari tadi, tampaknya tidak akan membuat hasil. Kenyataannya, Jeonghan memang tidak masuk juga hari itu.

Sendirian berjalan menyusuri sekolahnya tanpa tujuan jelas, Seungcheol sudah cemas hingga membayangkan banyak hal tentang satu nama. _Dimana dia? Sedang apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Seungcheol sepertinya sudah kehilangan harkat martabatnya sebagai seorang berandalan yang 'tidak pedulian', 'tidak tahu diri', 'tidak takut', atau 'tidak cemasan' kepada segala hal di sekitarnya. Dahulu, dia cukup mempedulikan diri sendiri ketimbang memikirkan nasib orang lain.

Namun, justru ia malah memikirkan nasib Jeonghan, laki-laki yang bahkan ia cap sebagai "musuh nomor satu" di sekolahnya.

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mungkin karena ia tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar sedang duduk bersantai di taman sekolah, seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Laki-laki dengan kesan sempurna di mata para wanita, bahkan mungkin di mata laki-laki cantik itu. Seungcheol menggertak gigi kesal menemukannya di saat moodnya sedang buruk begini.

Seungcheol berjalan menghampiri Joshua dengan hentakan kaki tidak suka dan tangan mengepal. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menghabisi laki-laki tampan itu lewat pukulan.

Tadinya ia ingin menggertak laki-laki tampan itu setelah aksi peluk-pelukan tidak senonoh di depan matanya. Namun jika dipikirkan lagi, melakukan hal itu sama saja membuat lubang kuburan untuk harga dirinya.

"Hei, kau Joshua!" sapaan tidak hangat sama sekali membuat perhatian Joshua terusik.

Joshua mengalihkan diri dari komiknya. Pandangannya menelusuri penampilan laki-laki berandalan itu yang memang selalu berantakan dari cara berpakaiannya. Namun, Joshua malah tersenyum. Bukan, bukan karena ia terkesan (apalagi jatuh cinta). Ia tahu ini adalah teguran pertama Seungcheol padanya. Bukan perkara lain lagi, pasti ada hubungannya dengan sang Sahabat, Jeonghan.

"Ya?"

Seungcheol tidak bisa sama sekali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Joshua karena selain senyuman Joshua memang terlalu memukau (ia jadi semakin sebal, apa mungkin senyumannya yang meluluhkan hati Jeonghan?), ia juga makin gengsi menyapa laki-laki itu untuk bertanya hal yang cukup sensitif mengenai Jeonghan.

Apa ia harus diam saja seperti orang bodoh, dan disenyumi Joshua terus seakan mencurigainya dengan kalimat _'Sudahlah, tidak usah gengsi begitu. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Jeonghan, kan?'_

"Jika ini tentang Jeonghan, aku juga ingin bicara padamu."

Seakan bisa membaca kekhawatiran di wajah Seungcheol, Joshua akhirnya angkat bicara. Teguran itu membuat Seungcheol lega. Namun itu berarti, Joshua tahu yang terjadi pada Jeonghan sebenarnya? Situasi ini membuang Seungcheol cukup tegang.

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa bicara disini. Temui aku besok siang jam 1 di halaman belakang. Ini sangat penting." Jawabannya singkat. Joshua tahu, pembicaraannya ke Seungcheol akan cukup detail. Dia juga tidak mau orang-orang salah paham dengan hubungan tidak akur yang diperlihatkan keduanya. Padahal perkenalan formal saja, belum pernah.

Seungcheol hanya bisa membuang nafasnya dengan bimbang. Antara ikut atau tidak ikut. Ia malas sekali untuk bicara 4 mata dengannya, yang sempat membuatnya berpikir bahwa Joshua adalah selingkuhan Jeonghan. Hmm.. atau hanya otaknya yang terlalu _lebay_.

Tapi jika ini bisa membuatnya mendapatkan titik pencerahan soal keadaan Jeonghan, tidak ada cara lain. Pembicaraan yang tidak perlu basa-basi, Seungcheol harus bisa mendapatkan petunjuk jika ingin hidup tenang.

"Tsk, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau basa-basi denganmu." Melalang pergi seolah ia tidak peduli. Padahal hatinya jadi sedikit tenang, dengan informasi yang akan diberitahu Joshua.

Tak lama sejak Seungcheol tidak lagi terlihat keberadaannya, senyum ramah Joshua berangsur memudar menjadi sebuah seringai mencurigakan. HP nya ia keluarkan dan segera menekan kontak seseorang yang juga begitu ia rindukan beberapa hari ini.

Semoga rencananya berhasil.

"Jeonghan, bagaimana liburanmu? Besok kau pulang, kan? Nanti siang, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

 **Seungcheol**

Suasana yang cukup tenang. Semilir angin cukup lembut terkena kulit.

Aku tak percaya sekarang aku berada di tempat dimana kejadian itu membuat hatiku tersulut. Si brngsk itu pasti sengaja menyuruhku kemari untuk pamer padaku bahwa ia berhasil mengambil hati Jeonghan dengan moment romantisnya.

Dasar munafik.

"Hai, Seungcheol. Aku tahu kau datang."

Ya, Bodoh. Bagaimana aku tidak datang. Kau satu-satunya yang tahu dimana Jeonghan bersembunyi, kan? Atau kau yang justru menyanderanya di tempat yang tidak kuketahui? Cih.

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Dimana Jeonghan?" aku begitu sebal melihatnya terus tersenyum seolah aku bisa beramah tamah pada laki-laki ini. Rasanya aku ingin muntah di hadapannya. Dia terlalu penjilat. Muka sok tampannya itu membuatku tidak suka.

Aku berdiri agak berjaga jarak dengannya. Jangan harap aku akan mendekat untuk mengesankan bahwa aku begitu antusias mendengar ucapannya. aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Jadi, cepatlah ke inti bicara, Bodoh.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan dimana Jeonghan, pada seseorang yang bisa tulus mempedulikannya."

Apa?! Tsk, orang ini membuatku kesal. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sekali denganku. Apa ia tidak takut aku akan menghantamnya dengan sekali pukulan?

Tanganku reflek meraih kerah seragamnya. Memamerkan 1 bogeman yang kuharap bisa membuatnya luluh dan memohon ampun padaku seperti bocah-bocah ingusan lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau main-main denganku, _ya?!"_

Joshua. Atau apapun namanya, adalah orang terGILA yang pernah kuhadapi. Ia terkekeh di cengkramanku, seolah aku main-main dengannya. Aku benar-benar naik darah. Namun jika kuhantam dia sekarang, mulutnya akan hancur dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Akan sia-sia saja.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku, maka kujawab pertanyaanmu. Maka kita _fair_. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang 'gratis', Seungcheol. Apalagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Jeonghan. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

Ototku terasa lemas mendengar ia menyinggungku begitu. Perkataannya bagai pisau, tepat sekali menusuk. Dan itu membuatku tidak berdaya. Aku merasa diingatkan dengan memori bersalah waktu itu. dan selain diriku dengan Jeonghan, rupanya Joshua sudah tahu.

Sepenting itukah Joshua di mata Jeonghan hingga dibeberkan memori tidak indah itu padanya? Semuanya?

Aku menurunkan kepalan tanganku, melepaskan cengkramanku di kerah bajunya. Situasi semakin tenang. Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan emosi sejenak. Jika aku marah pada Joshua, sama saja aku marah pada seseorang yang paling dipercaya Jeonghan. Joshua adalah laki-laki yang paling berharga untuk Jeonghan, kan?

Entahlah, aku lemas karena ini terlalu menyakitkan, atau apa?

"Apa kau mencintai Jeonghan?"

 _Skak mat._ Aku langsung beradu pandangan padanya. _He must be kidding me?!_

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang, 'Apa kau mencintai Jeonghan?'. Itu pertanyaanku. Sederhana, bukan?"

Bibirku terkatup.

Itu tidak mungkin. Aku? Mencintai Jeonghan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai seseorang yang sudah punya perasaan dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa Joshua begitu santai mempertanyakan hal ini? Apa ia tidak sadar bahwa Jeonghan menyukainya? Jeonghan lebih perhatian padamu, Bodoh!

"Aku tidak mungkin suka padanya. Lagipula, dia lebih perhatian padamu. Entah kalian bersahabat atau lebih dari itu. Aku tidak peduli. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu bahwa hubungan kami hanya sebatas taruhan. Permainan. Kau bisa mendapatkannya sebebas yang kau mau setelah taruhan ini selesai. Jadi, tidak usah sok bertanya seperti itu seolah kau mengira aku ini pengecut dan akan kalah dalam permainan ini." aku mendecih, membuang muka. Ya, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedang bersandiwara ini.

"Perhatian padaku?" Joshua berlagak bingung. "Apakah Jeonghan perhatian padaku ketika aku sakit? Atau membalut lukaku setelah aku menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang mesum? Atau menangis melihatku tidak berdaya?"

Aku terdiam.

"Seungcheol asal kau tahu. Perhatian Jeonghan padaku hanya sebagai sahabat. Itu saja. Tapi perhatian padamu lebih dari sahabat, atau teman. Bahkan aku sangat terkesan. Kalian selalu ribut dan berkelahi soal peraturan sekolah, bersikap layaknya musuh bebuyutan. Tapi Jeonghan masih peduli padamu. Begitu juga kau masih mempedulikannya. Menyelamatkannya. Kalian saling melengkapi, walaupun kalian tidak sadar karena kalian terlalu besar kepala."

Aku terdiam. Mengacuh juga tidak. Kukira ucapannya hanya omong kosong. Tapi setelah kutelisik lagi. Ternyata ada benarnya juga.

"Hanya karena didasarkan 'permainan' kalian mencoba menarik perasaan satu sama lain demi membuktikan siapa yang menang. Itu adalah permainan yang bodoh. Kenyataannya, kalian menarik perasaan satu sama lain karena kalian saling menyukai."

"Lihat tanganmu. Kau rela melukai tanganmu, demi rivalmu sendiri."

Kupegang lengan yang masih berbekas robekan disana. Sekilas aku jadi teringat Jeonghan. Laki-laki itu memang begitu peduli padaku.

"Aku tahu semua cerita tentang ini, ya, itu karena Jeonghan banyak bercerita padaku. Setelah kalian 'berpacaran', ia banyak sekali menceritakan tentang kau. Aku bahkan seperti tidak mengenal Jeonghan yang dahulu selalu monoton dan mengenal soal tugas dan urusan sekolah. Jeonghan berubah. Melihatnya bersemangat menceritakanmu, aku jadi sadar. Bahwa banyak hal menjadi begitu menarik untuknya setelah mengenal lebih dalam darimu. Bukan sisi luarmu yang menyebalkan terus menerus."

Aku terkesan mendengarnya. Hatiku membuncah. Aku seperti mendengar kabar gembira yang membuatku ingin berteriak bahagia.

Tapi, kenapa ada yang masih mengganjal?

"Ta—tapi, dia hanya menjadi pembawa sial tiap kali aku bersamanya!" Ya, aku mencoba ikut berargumen. Lihat saja! Berkali-kali aku ikut dengan ramalan yang begitu kupercaya sebagai nasib keberuntunganku, selalu saja meleset jika bersama Jeonghan.

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa bentuk persisnya Tuhan berikan kesialan untukmu? Apa kau mengira semua 'sial' dalam pemikiranmu, adalah 'sial' yang umumnya terjadi?"

Aku terdiam kembali.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya apapun yang kau lakukan bersama Jeonghan, adalah keberuntungan untukmu. Kau saja yang salah beropini, Seungcheol. Keberuntunganmu adalah Jeonghan. Dan kau akan kehilangan keberuntunganmu hari ini,"

Aku terlonjak.

"Hari ini?! Ke—kenapa?!" aku merasa tidak enak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Seungcheol."

Aku lemas. Aku sudah tidak tahan terus menerus mempertahankan keegoanku ini. Aku tidak peduli sedalam apa harga diriku harus dikuburkan.

Biarkan saja kuungkapkan semuanya. _Toh,_ Jeonghan tidak akan tahu secara langsung perasaanku padanya bagaimana. Tapi tetap saja, dadaku terasa berat menyatakannya.

Atau mungkin, karena bukan Jeonghan yang berada di hadapanku? Bukan Jeonghan yang langsung tahu? Aku ingin ia tahu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berani. Joshua sialan. Dia membuat situasiku jadi serba salah.

"YA, AKU MENCINTAINYA! Aku menyesal telah melukainya waktu itu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf padanya. Itu di luar kesadaranku! Aku mohon beritahu, apa yang akan terjadi padanya hari ini?! KAU INGIN BUAT AKU MATI CEMAS , HAH?!"

Rasanya begitu melegakan. Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin kuteriakkan pada dunia. Dan Joshua, seakan ingin menepuk bangga pada keberanianku. Rasanya aku ingin menunduk malu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi 'waktu itu' sebenarnya. Hingga kau begitu bersalah sekali." Ia tersenyum padaku. Ia masih saja terlihat tenang, saat aku sudah hampir sesak nafas begini. Dia itu kenapa, _sih_?

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, tahu tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli. Karena hari ini Jeonghan baru pulang dari liburannya, dan ingin menyapamu."

Joshua tiba-tiba saja menunjuk pada sesuatu yang berada di belakang punggungku. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Namun aku hanya bisa menoleh mengikuti arahan tunjukkannya.

Dan sesuatu yang kulihat, membuatku tercengang.

"Hai, Jeonghan! Liburanmu menyenangkan? Ini hadiah kedatanganmu dari _Tokyo_. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Aku dan Jeonghan masih beradu pandangan dengan hampa tanpa bisa berbicara lebih dahulu. Dia terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasa, dengan pakaian santainya. Aku begitu merindukannya.

"Sepertinya kalian punya obrolan yang cukup seru. Aku tidak bisa menganggu. Jadi, sampai ketemu lagi! Traktir aku jika kalian sudah selesai." Joshua begitu saja melarikan diri dengan wajah bahagia.

Oh? Hey! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku?! Jangan bilang barusan ia hanya mempermainkanku?

Kurang ajar! Aku berjanji akan memasukkan kepalanya ke tong sampah besok.

Situasi ini menjadi lebih canggung. Apalagi melihat Jeonghan terus memandangku seolah aku adalah pelaku kejahatan yang harus memberikan banyak penjelasan. Dilihat begitu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkosentrasi.

Aku cukup lega melihatnya baik-baik saja. Kukira, sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpanya. Namun siapa tahu dengan perasaannya padaku. Dia pasti masih sangat membenciku.

"Apa benar yang barusan kudengar, Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan mulai mengajakku bicara. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Nada bicaranya hendak marah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk takut. Oke, ini bukan seorang Seungcheol sama sekali. Tapi aku sangat luluh jika sudah dihakimi oleh sepasang mata indah Jeonghan.

"Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu. Sangat minta maaf. Itu semua di luar kesadaranku." Nadaku selembut mungkin berusaha menjawabnya. Mata kami sampai saat ini belum bisa berpandangan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, bagaimana respon Jeonghan melihatku bisa selemah ini. Entah dia sedang menertawaiku, atau kerut marahnya mulai terbentuk.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena perilaku yang sangat brngsk dan selalu seenaknya padamu. Kita lupakan semuanya, kita akhiri permainan ini. aku tidak mau kedekatan kita hanya membuat situasimu semakin rumit. Kau menang. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan menjadi siswa berandal lagi. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusiku, aku akan menjadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang. "

 **Hiks**

Suara tangisan sontak membuatku terkejut. Aku segera mendongak, menatap Jeonghan yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya berpijak beberapa jarak dariku. Tubuhnya lemas, dan air matanya entah kenapa bercucuran.

Oh Tuhan, apalagi kesalahan yang kuperbuat?

"H—Hey, Jeonghan?! Kenapa kau.."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau bilang 'suka' padaku adalah di luar kesadaranmu?! Setelah aku memikirkannya selama berhari-hari selama aku ke Tokyo bersama ayahku, kau bilang semuanya di luar kesadaranmu?!"

Aku bungkam.

"Aku tahu hari ini adalah akhir taruhan kita! Tapi setelah aku sadar perasaanku sebenarnya kepadamu, tiba-tiba semuanya berakhir?! Aku juga kalah, Seungcheol! Aku kalah!"

Aku menatap heran padanya. Tangisannya semakin tersedu. Aku bingung. "Ma—maksudmu?"

"AKU JUGA SUKA PADAMU, BODOH! Aku salah menilaimu. Selama ini, aku mencari tahu Seungcheol yang sebenarnya dalam dirimu yang menyebalkan itu. Dan ternyata aku menemukannya. Ia selalu menolongku, dan melindungiku. Menenangkanku. Aku begitu mencintai Seungcheol seperti itu."

"Dan Seungcheol yang begitu kucintai, adalah seseorang yang menyatakan 'suka' padaku!"

 **Grep**

Aku segera merengkuhnya. Memeluknya kembali seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Ingatkan diriku pada moment yang selalu kurindukan, dimana aku merasa Jeonghan selalu nyaman bersamaku, dan aku nyaman bersamanya.

"Aku sangat kesal padamu, Choi Seungcheol!" Ia terus memukul dadaku. Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya begitu tidak berdaya. Biarlah, pukul atau lindas aku, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting tangisanmu bisa reda, Jeonghan. "Kau selalu membuatku jadi orang yang sangat lemah! *hiks*"

Oh Tuhan. Aku begitu mencintainya. Dia segalanya bagiku sekarang. Aku tidak perlu resah lebih lama menyimpan perasaan ini padanya, atau takut merasa akan dibenci olehnya. Dia menerimaku. Menerima jiwa iblis yang selama ini merepotkannya. Menerima kebengalanku yang tiada usai.

Aku si Buruk Rupa dengan segala keburukannya. Namun malaikat bersamaku, memperindah segalanya.

"Berarti kita _fair_. Kita sama-sama menang." Aku mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tersembunyi di dalam pelukanku, "Sebagai hadiahnya," Aku mencium keningnya. Mencium kedua kelopak matanya yang basah. Seketika ia berhenti terisak. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab polos. Pastinya terkejut melihat tingkahku yang aku juga pikir, kenapa terlalu romantis?

Ah, _I don't care_. _Now, He's mine, dude._

 **AWW**

"Jeonghan, itu sakit!" entah kenapa ia mencubit pinggangku. Aku meringis. Dan dia bersungut padaku. Apa perilaku tadi yang sudah bersikap selayaknya laki-laki idaman belum memuaskannya?

"Tetap saja jangan berpuas diri. Aku tetap akan mengawasimu jika kau melanggar peraturan. Atau tidak,"

Aku menatap ke arahnya. Ia mengerucut bibir. Bersikap malu-malu padaku. _OH GOD!_ _HE'S TOTALLY CUTE!_

"aku minta putus darimu."

 _Oh yeah._ Itu adalah deklarasi berpacaran yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku jadi semakin gemas padanya. Segera kupeluk dirinya dengan erat. Kalau perlu, aku ingin sekali mencuri ciumannya.

 _Yes, Our first kiss._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

Saat itu cuaca cukup akrab. Seakrab tiga pemuda yang kini berjalan berdampingan di keadaan Seoul yang cukup ramai di hari Minggu. Sudah lama mereka tidak saling menghabiskan waktu bersama. .

"Kita ajak saja dia main video games." Vernon menawarkan. "Mungkin itu bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik."

"Ya, sudah lama kita tidak main. Nanti yang bayar harus Mingyu." Wonwoo melirik kepada laki-laki tampan di sebelahnya. Sikutan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menengok kanan-kiri seolah baru kehilangan suatu hal.

"Hah?! Kok aku?!" Mingyu menyaut dengan panik. Apa salah dia jadi yang mentraktir?

"Kau _kan_ yang mengerjai Seungcheol waktu itu."

Mingyu menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi kalah berdebat.

Mingyu memang mengakui bahwa dirinya salah. Entah apapun yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, dampaknya membuat Seungcheol jadi begitu resah dan hilang kepribadiannya yang seperti biasa.

"Ok. Aku yang traktir. Akan kukirimkan pesan padanya dahulu." Mingyu memperlambat jalannya untuk lebih fokus pada handphonenya. Lain halnya kepada Wonwoo dan Vernon yang sudah mempercepat jalan dengan sangat bersemangat. Mereka cekikikan senang habis mengerjai Mingyu. Sudah lama sekali tidak ditraktir bocah tampan itu.

 **Drrrtt**

Tak perlu waktu beberapa menit menunggu pesan balasan. Mingyu segera membuka pesan yang tertera di layar monitornya. Keningnya berkerut karena Seungcheol menjawab singkat dengan sebuah foto di dalamnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Ia cukup tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Eum.. teman-teman. Sepertinya Seungcheol tidak akan bisa ikut dengan kita lagi."

Vernon dan Wonwoo menghentikan langkah. Terheran dengan sahutan Mingyu barusan. Penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Mingyu begitu lama terpaku pada Handphonenya, mereka berdua pun segera menghampiri untuk ikut menyaksikan apa yang tengah dilihat Mingyu.

"APA?!" Vernon membekap mulut. Ia hampir saja berteriak histeris.

"I—itu, me—mereka?!" Wonwoo yang kali ini hanya bisa terbata-bata.

Wonwoo, Vernon, dan Mingyu saling bertatapan. Saling bertukar pikiran yang sama.

" **MEREKA BERPACARAN SUNGGUHAN?!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From : Choi Seungcheol**

 **Maaf teman-teman, aku tidak bisa ikut.**

 **Aku sedang sibuk hari ini ^^**

Dan sebuah sematan foto dalam pesan singkat tersebut. Namun tidak sesingkat makna foto yang ikut tertera disana.

Foto ciuman mengesankan.

Berandal iblis Choi Seungcheol, dengan malaikat cantiknya Yoon Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Today's Horoscope :**

 **Welcome December! This month is the greatest for you, Leo! Don't waste your chance with her/him!**

 **Match : Libra**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

dan akhirnya Joshua bernyanyi "Congratulation" by Day6 sambil nari _Mansae_ (Hurray!)*hikseu* (?) #SeribuPukPukUntukJoshua

Sudah waktunya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan! Walaupun saya tahu ending dari FF ini belum memuaskan. Kurang _Loveable legit, dan sweet as SUGAr._ Ini karena hujan terlalu deras dan petir menyambar gak henti-hentinya *bikin gak konsen*

Terima kasih untuk beberapa dukungan readernim yang menyemangati saya, dan segala fanservice yang menggugah untuk makin mencintai couple ini, jadi dapat inspirasi berimajinasi liar seputar Jungcheol / Seunghan (?) dan bisa menyelesaikan FF ini.

Sebentar lagi liburan, kira-kira Miyu akan ngapain ya? :p *some clue*

Keanehan atau ketidaksempurnaan plot dan segala unsur di dalamnya merupakan kekhilafan saya. _Gomen ne_ (Maaf ya) /

SEE YOU!

 **May to Review?**


	6. SPECIAL NEW YEAR

**Angel and The Beast**

Himkyu's Present

Genre : Romance Humor

Disclaimer : SEVENTEEN's cast are owned by PLEDIS, this fic by me (Himkyu as Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku adalah **Miyu!** Penulis dari ff **Angel and the Beast** :D Untuk mengawali tahun, Miyu telah persiapkan chapter spesial TAHUN BARU dengan membawakan karakter-karakter dalam ff ini untuk bisa ngobrol dengan kalian tentang kehidupan pribadi, masalah percintaan, atau hal-hal lain yang belum terbahas hingga ff ini tamat.

Pertanyaan sudah dikumpulkan! Dan Miyu akan menjadi narator sekaligus **mc** untuk kali ini sebagai pembawa cerita (dan pelerai kalau ada yang berantem nanti bhak). Siapapun yang sudah memberikan review di chapter **Q/A (sudah terhapus)** , berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk **dijawab** pertanyaannya! Bagi yang belum sempat bertanya, kita akan kumpulkan lagi untuk sesi **Q/A** berikutnya di ff yang lain, ya ;)

 **[CERITA BERIKUT MASIH BAGIAN DARI FF , MAKA JAWABAN YANG DIBERIKAN ADALAH** **MURNI FIKSI BELAKA** **MENGIKUTI ALUR DI DALAM CERITA. APAPUN JAWABANNYA, MOHON DIKENAN DALAM HATI AGAR TIDAK ADA BASH DAN FLAME :)**

 **Nama pengirim juga tidak disebutkan! Demi kebaikan masing-masing juga ^^ Kalian bisa check nama pengirimnya di kotak review! TERIMA KASIH]**

Jeonghan mengamati seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan curiga. Kedua bola matanya tidak henti bergerak ke sana kemari pada sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni, yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang. Ia sedari tadi terduduk, tidak melakukan apapun. Menunggu dan menunggu.

 **Brak**

"Untuk apa kalian ikut, brngsk!" seorang laki-laki mendorong 3 pemuda lain yang sedari tadi menempel padanya. Dia tidak sudi diikuti terus.

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku juga diundang kemari!" pemuda dengan rambut ke cokelatan, berwajah agak _western_ memaksa ingin masuk duluan. Tapi dorongan tangan Seungcheol menahannya.

"AKU MAU IKUT! si **tanpa nama** akan terus menelponku kalau aku tidak ikut kemari! Aku tidak mau mati mudaa dibantainya!" orang kedua merengek memaksa ikut serta masuk ke dalam ruangan, masih tetap tubuhnya tak berhasil melewati pertahanan seungcheol yang menghalangi pintu dengan tangan kuatnya.

Sementara itu Mingyu hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tingkah kekanakan 3 sahabatnya. Ia masih berdiri di belakang, menunggu pertikaian yang tidak habisnya di antara daun pintu agar segera diselesaikan. Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda lain ikut berdiri tepat di samping Mingyu.

"Kenapa mereka menghalangi jalan?" pemuda tampan itu ikut mengamati keributan tersebut, namun tetap tenang setenang Mingyu.

"Oh. Biasa. Seungcheol tidak mau diganggu kalau urusan berdua saja dengan jeonghan." Mingyu memperlihatkan monitor hp nya. "Tapi sebenarnya kita juga diundang oleh si **tanpa nama** , kan? **"**

"Ya. Aku juga diundang." Ungkap pemuda bernama Joshua itu sambil berdehem tenang. Ia kira ia sendiri yang diundang untuk menemani Jeonghan, karena itu pesan yang disampaikan. " **Kau diundang untuk sebuah obrolan tahun baru bersama Jeonghan"**. Tidak mengungkit 4 _semut-semut_ pembuat hama di hadapannya.

"Seungcheol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku disini!"

Mendengar sahutan Jeonghan dari dalam ruangan, Seungcheol tidak bisa menolak. Ia segera menyudahi penahanan 2 korban, dan beralih mengejar tempat duduk terdekat dengan sang Kekasih. Terlihat pemuda cantik itu berkerut alis dengan sebal karena perbuatan Seungcheol barusan. Sedangkan pacar bodohnya itu hanya menyengir lebar tanda perdamaian.

Diikuti Vernon dan Wonwoo yang sudah lelah menghabisi tenaga demi bersekutu dengan bos mereka, kemudian Mingyu dan Joshua yang memilih untuk duduk paling ujung untuk menghindari keributan 3 orang aneh yang duduk di samping jeonghan. Kini sebaris bangku sudah disiapkan.

Ada Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Vernon, Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Joshua. Di sebuah ruangan yang mereka tak ketahui dipakai untuk apa.

.

.

 **Keterangan dialog :**

 **Kalimat di dalam ( ) : petunjuk ekspresi**

 **Kalimat cetak** _ **miring**_ **: kata asing**

 **Kalimat /cetak miring/ : kalimat dalam pikiran**

 **Kalimat tebal/bold : kalimat narator**

.

.

.

 **Oke, semuanya sudah berkumpul! Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Vernon, Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Joshua! Salam semuanya! Dan Selamat Tahun Baru!**

Ww : "Aku tidak tahu , tapi ini terasa sangat menyeramkan. Kenapa tiba tiba kita diucapkan tahun baru oleh seseorang yang wujudnya tidak terlihat?"

Vn: "Apa seharusnya kutanyakan saja siapa dia?"

Sc : "Apa dia melihat kita dari kamera tersembunyi?" (menengok ke sekeliling) "aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal tidak-tidak pada Jeonghan-ku!" (memeluk jh)

Jh: "kubunuh kau kalau kau memelukku lagi!"

 **Oke, tidak usah takut! Aku adalah pembawa cerita kalian disini. Sekaligus adalah** **penulis cerita kalian** **juga! Jadi kalau kalian macam-macam, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghapus nama kalian dalam daftar** _ **chara**_ **, ok?!**

Ww : "waaaa! Sekarang dia mengancamku! Aku tahu, dia itu si tanpa nama yang dari tadi menelponku!" (reflek memegang bahu Mingyu)

Mg : "lebih baik ikuti saja maunya. Kalau kalian tidak mau cerita ini direka ulang tanpa nama kalian."

Sc : "sial. Aku harus berlaku baik saat ini, kalau tidak mau cerita ini direka ulang. Aku tidak mau sampai Joshua yang jadi pemeran utamanya."

Js : (mendelik tajam pada sc) _/mati saja kau sc. Biar aku yang jadi kekasihnya Jh/_

 **Simple saja kalian dalam event kali ini. Kalian hanya perlu memberi jawaban sejujurnya pada setiap pertanyaan yang telah diberikan para pembaca. Harap dijawab semuanya, tapi kalian berhak tak menjawab jika keberatan, namun dengan alasan sebaik-baiknya. Namaku Miyu! Kalian bisa bertanya atau meresponku jika kalian masih mau bingung dan ingin bertanya, ok?**

Js: "tidak sulit. Hanya perlu menjawab."

Vn: "Waaa aku sudah seperti artis saja hingga ada yang mau bertanya padaku! Tapi, ada gak ya?"

Ww: "Aku tidak yakin. Karena yang jadi pemeran utama kan bukan kita, Ver?" (berwajah sedih)

Mg : "Aku setuju dengan Wonwoo."

Sc : "Hahaha! Jangan cemburu ya. Lagipula memang cerita ini didedikasikan untuk kita berdua, iya kan Han-ney(honey) ?" (gengam tangan Jh)

Jh : (setengah marah, setengah malu-malu) "Menjijikkan" (berdehem tenang)

 **Oke tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi. Pertanyaan diberikan untuk.. eumm.. semuanya?**

Ww : "WAAAA PERTANYAAN PERTAMA! KU PUNYA PERTANYAAN PERTAMA! Cenat cenut rasanya."

Vn : "Aduh jangan sampai nanya yang kusimpen dalam bawah tempat tidur apa aja. Aku gak bisa jawab kalau begituan."

Js n Mg : (mendelik curiga ke Vernon)

 **Oke pertanyaan pertama untuk Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.** _ **"Jeonghan, kenapa kamu cantik sekali?"**_ **dan "** _ **Seungcheol,**_ _ **kapan kamu ajak menikah Jeonghan?"**_ **.. eum... (nahan ketawa)**

Sc : "DIA CANTIK LEBIH DARI MALAIKAT MANAPUN, JADINYA AKU JATUH CINTA! DAN .. SECEPATNYA! KALAU PERLU SEKARANG JUGAAA! AKU INGIN MENIKAHINYA SEKARANG JUGA!" (ngangkat tangan Jeonghan tinggi-tinggi)

Jh : "YAK! APA-APAAN INI! Oke, aku tidak akan menikah. Titik! Dan aku cantik, pas—hei! Aku ini laki-laki! Dan hentikan omong kosongmu, brngsk!" (pukul keras kepala Sc)

Sc : "Kau tidak mau menikahiku?!" (ekspresi memelas)

Jh : "Eh, eum. Bukan gitu, tapi kan, ya tunggu sampai aku lulus dulu setidaknya." (mengusap tangan Sc)

Js, Vn, Mg, Ww : (mendelik tajam Sc) / _dasar, ular berbisa/_

 **Terima kasih atas jawabannya. Kalian sebaiknya membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang pernikahan setelah obrolan kali ini /ehem/ , oke. Kita tidak berpindah dari Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol dulu. Kali ini kuberikan pertanyaan pada Jeonghan dulu agar Seungcheol tidak main nyerobot jawab.**

 **Baiklah, pertanyaannya : "** _ **Yang Jeonghan suka dari Seungcheol apa?**_ **" hmm.. pertanyaan bagus.**

Jh : "Ehmm.." (melirik Sc yang sudah tersenyum lebar) "Tidak ada."

Sc : (menurunkan senyum, kecewa)

Jh : "Tidak ada yang tidak kusuka. Mungkin kalau pertanyaannya diubah jadi **tidak suka** akan lebih mudah?"

Sc : "JEONGHAN KU!" (memeluk erat Jeonghan)

 **Wah. Kuharap jawabannya tulus dari hati, Jeonghan (berkedip). Bagaimana untuk Seungcheol? Apa yang kau suka dari Jeonghan?**

Sc : "Sebenarnya sangat mudah! Tapi aku ingin jujur saja. Awal aku suka dari Jeonghan karena perhatiannya. Aku tidak pernah diberi perhatian oleh lelaki yang keras kepala seperti dia. Tapi semakin aku membencinya, maka semakin muncul perasaan tidak rela menjauhinya. Karena melihatnya yang selalu menyebalkan, tapi sekalinya memperhatikanku, aku merasa sedikit .. eum.. gemas? Dan mau lagi dan lagi mendapatkan perhatian itu. Sekalipun harus membuatnya marah dahulu. Yup, itu jawabanku."

Jh : (membelakak, terkesima)

Js, Vn, Mg, Ww : (mendelik tajam Sc) / _dasar, ular berbisa/_

 **Wow. Jawaban yang luar biasa Seungcheol! Tak mengira kau ini maso juga, ya**.

Sc : "HEI! AKU BUKAN MASO!"

 **Oh ya, ehem. Maaf kalau begitu, meleset lidah ini. Oke, sekarang untuk pertanyaan lanjutan "seandainya kau bisa punya anak dengan jeonghan... dari segi visual dan sifat siapa yang mendekati tipe 'seseorang yang cocok menjadi anak pasangan seunghan'?**

Sc n Jh : (bertatapan satu sama lain, _blushing_ )

Ww : "Wowowo! Semakin lama, semakin ambigu saja pertanyaannya! Lol"

Vr : "Kalau menurutku sih, yang cocok buat mereka itu dari visual lebih ke Jun."

Mg : "Hah? Anak sekelas kalian pindahan china itu?"

Vr : "Ya. Kau lihat saja kalau dia sudah main tongkat wushu, wajahnya bisa seserem Sc. Tapi kalau sudah hormat ke kakak kelasnya, wajah ramahnya menawan juga loh." (Vr senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan senyum Jun)

Ww : "awas nanti ada yang marah."

Js : "Nope. Aku lebih ke Tzuyu. Dia sama cantiknya dengan Jeonghan. Aku tak peduli mirip atau tidaknya dengan Seungcheol. Tapi itu anak impian kami—maksudku, anak yang sama menawannya dengan Jeonghan. Itu saja."

Vr : "Itu tidak fair, menjadikan artis sebagai perbandingan!"

Mg : "Hmm.. kalau untuk sifat tetap ke Dino, anak kelas 1 itu. Dia sangat patuh akan aturan sama seperti Jeonghan. Bukankah panutannya adalah Jeonghan? Dia bahkan rela mengekori Jeonghan, tapi dia tahu ada batasannya. Dia juga jago berkelahi, terbukti dia ikut karate. Sama seperti Seungcheol."

Ww : "Kau kenal sekali dengan anak itu? Kau siapanya dia, emang?"

Mg : (mendesah kecil) "Aku ini pembimbing belajarnya."

Vr, Ww, Js : (menjatuhkan rahang) / _Tidak salah lagi dari seorang anak pintar/_

Jh : "Kalian ini banyak berkhayal! Aku dan Sc tidak mungkin punya anak! Tapi kalau pun punya, eum.."

Sc : "Hehe.. mungkin lebih enak kalau kita bahas secara pribadi. Bagaimana anak idamannya nanti, penampilannya, hobinya, namanya. Setelah kita sudah _ehem_ , semuanya pasti mudah terjawab.. AWWW!"

Jh : (menginjak keras kaki Sc)

 **Fiuh. Sangat sulit sekali ya untuk diterka. Oke, kita berpindah pada pertanyaan selanjutnya.** _ **"Kalau ada orang lain dengan bintang yang sama dengan Jeonghan, apa Seungcheol mau bersamanya?"**_

Sc : "Eum. Sebenarnya untuk urusan zodiak dalam urusan percintaan, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Zodiak itu kupercaya untuk menafsirkan keberuntunganku. Aku pun suka Jeonghan tidak melibatkan masalah zodiak, langsung suka saja. Tak tahu ternyata zodiak kami berjodoh, hahaha! Apa itu berarti aku harus lebih mengandalkan ramalan tersebut?"

Jh : "Ramalan itu hanya omong kosong. Aku tidak percaya hal semacam itu. Kalau pun ditulis **berjodoh** dengan zodiak tersebut, jangan langsung percaya. Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Js : "Sekalipun kau memaksaku menjadi selingkuhanmu karena kau percaya akan ramalan yang kuberitahu padamu. Ckckck.. Baca chapter 4 saja kalau tidak percaya."

Sc : "Hah?! Jadi kalian cuman bohong—an?!"

Jh : "E—EH!? I—ITU—!"

Sc : (mendelik tajam pada Jh) "Awas kau. Kuberi hukuman setelah ini."

Jh : (menelan ludah)

 **Wowowo! Tenang semuanya. Kita bisa bahas lebih lanjut lagi setelah sesi tanya jawab, ok? Selanjutnya** _ **"Jeonghan, kamu tidak kangen Dino? Tidak mau diangkat jadi anak angkat?"**_

Mg : "Sudah kuduga. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang sepaham."

Jh : "Kenapa dari tadi ungkit Dino? Jangan ungkit anak tidak berdosa itu, dong. Kasian dia."

Sc : "Sebenarnya kita gak keberatan kalau Dino sendiri mau. Tapi, anak itu bahkan dipalak saja susah. Aku tidak mau punya anak tidak patuh kayak dia. Kalau dia menendang bapaknya sendiri dengan jurus karatenya, punggungku bisa patah duluan."

Jh : "Jadi kamu pernah coba palak Dino?" (memelotot kasar ke Sc)

Sc : "Eh? So—soal itu.. Itu kan dulu! Sekarang kan aku udah baik." #emotAngelic

 **Baiklah kali ini 2 pertanyaan lainnya tersisa untuk Seungcheol.** _ **"Kalau kau janjian makan malam dengan Jeonghan tapi teman-temanmu tertimpa masalah dan sangat membutuhkanmu saat itu juga. Apa yang kau lakukan?"**_

Sc : "Tentu saja aku pilih Jeong—"

Vr, Ww : "Seungcheol, kok kamu tega banget sama kitaa?!" (ekpresi disengaja agak menangis) "padahal kita juga loh yang bantu Sc bisa deket sama Jeonghan!"

Sc : "Masalahnya apa dulu? Kalau mereka buat masalah yang gak penting untuk diurusi, ngapain diurusin. Resiko mereka sendiri yang buat, ya selesain sendiri. Aku bukan bapak mereka."

Mg : "Kalau salah satu dari kami kena celaka?" (muka serius.)

Sc : "Eum, ya." (lirik Jeonghan) "Jeonghan gak marah kan ya kalau aku tinggalin makan malem buat jenguk salah satu dari mereka? Kalau salah satu anak buahku sakit, aku juga yang repot."

Jh : (buang muka) "Aku ajak Joshua kalau gitu."

Sc , Js : "EHHHH?!"

Jh : "Karena kita sama sama punya sahabat yang juga harus dipentingkan. Jadi kau juga harus beri waktu untuk sahabatmu, aku juga dengan sahabatku."

Sc : "Benar!"

Js : (sedih, merasa di _friendzone_ in)

 **Selanjutnya untuk Seungcheol lagi. "** _ **Kamu sebelumnya sudah pernah pacaran? Atau Jeonghan adalah cinta pertama mu?"**_

Ww : "Woahh! Sc dulu _lady killer_ pas SMP lol! Aku satu sekolah dengannya. Dia pernah berkali kali nembak cewek dan—" (dibekap mulutnya oleh Sc)

Sc : "Brngsk kau! Sudah kuduga aku tidak sudi satu sekolah denganmu, sialan!"

Vr: "Wonwoo pernah cerita kalau tidak salah Sc pernah pacaran sekali waktu SMP. Dengan seorang cewek yang kakak kelasnya."

Sc : "YAK! HENTIKAN! Sudah berapa banyak anak sialan ini cerita ke kalian, hah?!"

Vr: "Kalau tidak salah juga—"

(Sc, Vr, Ww akhirnya saling ribut.)

Jh : "Memangnya aku peduli siapa pacar lama mu. Kau cinta dengannya?"

Sc : (berhenti bertengkar) "Eh? A—aku tidak suka dengannya. Aku hanya ingin punya pacar saja karena aku sering digodain anak biadab ini."

Ww: (beri tanda _peace_ , menyengir lebar) "Sc itu sudah tidak normal sejak dulu, makanya aku godain dia. Dia menyangkal terus, makanya mau punya pacar cewek. Tapi aku yakin, dia cinta nya ke kamu, Han! Lol."

Vr: "Ya itu yang mau kubilang tadi, tapi Seungcheol udah menahanku saja."

Sc : "berhenti bilang aku ini seolah _gay_ , sialan!"

Vr: "Halah bilang saja kau memang tidak pernah serius dengan cewek manapun. Bahkan itu sebabnya kau lebih suka masuk sekolah khusus laki-laki."

Jh : "Sudah selesai kan masalahnya? Cinta pertama mu itu aku. Aku tidak peduli kau dekat dengan cewek manapun."

Sc : (terharu) "Jeonghanney! (peluk erat)"

 **Fiuh. Ternyata sudah selesai untuk semua pertanyaan buat pasangan utama kita, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Tapi tenang saja, yang lain juga kebagian. Ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian**.

 **Oke, yang pertama untuk.. eum.. (lirik ke dua orang) sepertinya ada yang cukup antusias dengan pasangan ini.**

Vr : "Hah? Pasangan baru?"

Js : / _pasti aku dengan Jeonghan_ /

Ww : "Emang pasangan mana lagi?"

 **Pertanyaan ini kulempar untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "** _ **Kalian cocok. Kenapa tidak pacaran?"**_ **Yup. Bagaimana respon kalian?**

Mg, Ww : "..."

Vr : (ngakak) "HAHAHA! Selamat kalian berdua! (salamin keduanya) Aku tidak menyangka 3 sahabatku tidak ada yang normal!"

Js : "Kalian memangnya ada hubungan tertentu?" (lirik curiga)

Sc : "Woah, aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian saling menyimpan perasaan. Sudah kuduga kau ini yang gay, sialan!"

Ww : "So—soal itu—" (lirik ragu-ragu ke Mingyu. Mukanya mendadak merah) / _Loh kok jadi gak enak hati gini ya?/_

Mg : "untuk saat ini kami hanya sahabat dekat—" (Muka tenang)

Ww: "YA! SAHABAT DEKAT!" (terkekeh senang)

Mg : "—Tapi gak tahu nantinya."

Ww: "..." (blushing)

Vr: "JIAHAHAHA! SELAMAT WONWOO! Secara tak langsung, Mingyu mau nembak kamu. Persiapkan diri!" (salamin lagi)

Js : "Diam kau, bule bodoh. Kau juga sama tidak normal dengan sahabat-sahabatmu."

Vr : "Hah?! Situ yang gak normal!" (mendelik tajam ke Joshua)

 **Oke, sudah-sudah. Kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Masih belum berpindah ke Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "** _ **Kapan kalian pcaran? Dan jika Mingyu akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu untuk seumur hidup, apa yang kau inginkan, Wonwoo?"**_ **Hmm..**

Ww : "Kalian kenapa sih ngeship aku sama Mingyu! T^T aku masih polos~"

Mg : "Sebenarnya memang banyak yang suka dengan kita, Wo." (pegang tangan Wonwoo) "Jawab saja apa yang ia inginkan, biar semuanya selesai, dan kau sendiri bisa bernafas lega"

Ww : / _Gimana bisa tenang?!_ / "Oke, eum. Kalau soal pacaran, kami belum sampai disitu. Haha. Kita masih sahabat baik. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian—eh—maksudnya terima kasih sudah memperhatikan hubungan kami."

Mg : "Jika **Miyu** tidak keberatan memberikan sekuel untuk kita pun, kami siap."

Ww : "YAK! Aku sudah capek-capek ngelurusin masalah."

Mg : "Oke, maaf. Kau jawab yang pertanyaan kedua."

Ww : "Oh ya. Buat permintaan. Eum. (melirik Mingyu) Aku mau sama pinternya kayak Mingyu! Jadi dia harus ngajarin aku biar cepet pinter!"

Mg : "Itu akan berlaku seumur hidup."

Ww: "Hei! Aku ini gak sebodoh itu juga, tahu!"

Mg : "Maksudku, aku gak keberatan kalau kamu gak pinter-pinter, yang berarti aku bisa nemenin kamu belajar terus."

Ww: "..." (blushing, lagi)

Vr, Js, Sc, Jh : / _Mingyu suka Wonwoo. Pasti suka/_ (angguk-angguk)

 **Wow. Cukup intens sekali kalian berdua. Akan kupertimbangkan untuk sekuel kalian. Itu pun kalau pembaca antusias , hehe. Oke kali ini untuk Vernon.** _ **Vernon, kamu suka dengan para pembaca tidak?**_

Vr : "SARANGHAE, _i love you so much_!" (kasih _flying kiss)_

 **Nah, kalau ke Boo Sungkwang?**

Vr : "..."

Ww : "HAHAHA! Selamat vernonku sayang! Gebetan kamu disebut, ternyata! (salamin)"

Vr : "Di—dia bukan gebetan ku, brngsk!"

Mg : "Asal kalian tahu. Boo Seungkwang adalah anak yang paling sering dibully Vernon. Bahkan dia rela samperin ke kelasnya demi menganggu anak muda tak berdosa itu."

Js : "Seperti tidak ada korban lain saja."

Ww: "Yup yup! Seperti tidak ada korban lain saja. Boo adalah anak kesayangan Vernon. Lalalala~"

Vr : "Berisik kalian! Dengar, oke! Boo itu bukan siapa-siapa aku! Dia hanya anak menyebalkan yang harus dikasih pelajaran."

Sc : "Walaupun anak itu sangat mematuhimu, kau masih saja licik padanya."

Ww : "Tsun tsun~ (tsundere)"

Vr : "DIAAAAMM (dekap telinga)"

 **Baik. Untuk Joshua. Kamu ternyata banyak diamnya ya. Gak pusing perhatiin Jeonghan terus dari jauh?**

Js : "E—eh , a—aku.. si—sial mana sih kameranya?! (menengok ke sekeliling)"

Sc : (pelototin Js)

 **Joshua, kamu gak tertarik move on saja. Mungkin ke para pembaca. Banyak yang suka sama kamu, loh.**

Js : "Kalian yang terbaik. Kalau kita ketemu, aku tidak keberatan kok."

Jh : "Tipikal Joshua yang rambutnya panjang lembut lurus, dan punya senyum indah. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian yang setipe dengan Joshua, oke?"

Vr : "Bukannya itu kamu, ya, Han?"

Jh: " Eh? Aku?"

Sc : "POKOKNYA YANG MIRIP JEONGHAN, jangan harap bisa dekat-dekat dengan Joshua!"

Js : "Apa-apaan kau!?"

Sc : "HAH?! MAU RIBUT?!"

 **Sudah sudah. Kalian ini kerjaannya ribut terus. Bikin capek tahu gak. Joshua, kamu kan pinter bahasa inggris. Kamu mau ngajarin bahasa inggris gak ke para pembaca?**

Js : _"I dont mind. Im so glad to help everybody. I dont know if im really that good, but i will try my best. Vernon will help me too, right."_

Vr: " _Who are you, anyway?_ (masih kesel) _Even this bastard didnt tell me, i will always help you, guys_ (flying kiss lagi)"

Sc, Ww : "kalian ngomong apa sih?"

 **Oke. Sekian dari semua pertanyaan. Sudah dibahas semuanya! Kalian hebat sekali. Kuharap setelah ini hubungan kalian akan lebih akur lagi, oke.**

 **Selamat tahun baru semuanya! Bye~**

Js : " Lah, kita langsung ditinggalin?"

Vr : "Yess! Aku bisa langsung pulang buat tiduran di rumah!"

Sc : "Han, tahun baru mau kemana? Kuanterin, ya?"

Jh : "Aku mau pergi bareng ayahku."

Sc : (sedih)

Jh : "Kau mau ikut? Aku mau jalan ke Namsan Tower nemenin ayahku jalan bersama pekerja bisnisnya."

Sc : (ekspresinya berubah riang)

Ww : "UWAH! AKU MAU NAMSAN TOWER JUGA!"

Mg : "Mau kutemenin?"

Ww : "GAK!"

Js : "Aku mau pulang ke California saja."

Jh : "Hei, tapi sebelum kita pergi. Kita gak ucapin Selamat Tahun Baru juga?"

Js : "Oh iya!"

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYA~ :D**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekian dari cerita khusus tahun baru ini! Absurd? Iyap! Wkwk. Tapi setidaknya sudah cukup menemani kisah tahun baru lainnya :D Maaf jika tidak memuaskan.

Mohon dukungan , _review_ nya! Review kalian akan begitu membantu untuk karya-karya selanjutnya :) Bagi yang sudah menemukan pertanyaan kalian, bagaimana _comment_ nya?

 **TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
